


Don't Change Him, Help Him

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, Demiromantic Bruce Banner, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Implied/Attempted Rape, Incubus!Tony, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Starvation, Sub Clint Barton, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Tony has been starving himself trying to live up to expectations that comes with being an Avenger.  Pepper is worried, and angry.  But the team didn't know everything.  Now that they do, they really want to help.  Maybe this team thing is a good idea for Tony after all.





	1. Don't Try to Change Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsisKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't try to change him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540078) by [IsisKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune). 



> This first chapter is almost identical to the inspired piece with a few alterations. I give all credit for this chapter to IsisKistune.

Tony rolled away from Pepper: panting, tired, sexually sated but still hungry. “I can’t keep doing this Pep, I’ll drain you…”

Pepper was still trying her damnedest to remember how to speak as she snuggled closer to smile at the soft glow of the arc. “You haven’t scheduled any ‘you’ time this month. Why don’t you throw one of your orgies? That should set you up for awhile.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head, “I’m done with that. I’m a family man now, remember?”

“Tony, having a building full of superheroes and Fury on your ass about you being, well ‘you’ –by their thought process- doesn’t give you the right to starve yourself because of their close-mindedness. Speaking of which, you really do need to tell them. You’re pale, you’re cold and this is right after you screwed me into the mattress… You’re starving yourself aren’t you? I already told you, go feed on whoever you want.” Although they had decided some time ago that they were not going to be an actual couple, she like the term love friends, more than fuck buddies.

“Yeah, okay,” Tony’s voice was dead even as he stared at the wall before smiling down at Pepper and kissing her hair. “I really meant it when I said you complete me. You know that, right?”

Pepper was smiling but she was already falling asleep, too drained to respond. Tony just kissed the top of her head and frowned, his mind going back to the reprimand he’d been getting from nearly everyone in the Tower  _ and  _ SHIELD over his philandering tendencies. They were right, in a sense, Pepper deserved better than some ‘man whore’ but she chose to stay. Chose  _ him _  regardless, even after learning  **why**  he did what he did. It was in his genes.  

 

Too bad every time he  _ tried _  he kept flashing back on Fury’s ‘chat’ with him over the fact that he was a fucking  _ Avenger _  now and that he needed to grow up and get his shit together. Or, if it wasn’t him, Steve glaring at him in full on ‘cap’ mode giving him the shpeal about women and respecting Pepper and occasionally “Why are you flirting with a guy?” but that was just the one time, he’d just shrugged it off as ‘boredom’, the flirting with the guy part that is, the rest he still gets glared at a lot about. If only they could see Pepper goading him on while they were at parties, or even just in public. She understood, hell she encourages him to take care of himself. God, how did he survive before her?

“Tony, stop thinking and go to sleep. Unless it’s ‘bout tellin’ the others, then the answer is ‘do it’. Go to sleep.” Tony smirked and snuggled closer before finally letting himself sleep in the arms of his best friend.

-

Pepper waited another two weeks, Tony was progressively getting worse, and then she had finally had enough…

“Where’s Tony? JARVIS said he called a meeting,” Steve asked as he blinked at her walking through the doors of the small conference room.

“He is less than a month away from his deathbed because you all can’t get your collective heads out of your asses. Tony does not need ‘fixed’, he was fine the way he was. Because of you lot, he’s been getting sicker and I can’t even convince him to feed anymore. What the hell did you say to him?!”

Steve flinched under the force of her glare, “I just, mentioned that you deserve someone that would stay by you and not run around ma’am.”

Pepper actually pinched the bridge of her nose before she heard Bruce speak up, “Deathbed, what? Is it the reactor again? I thought he’d fixed that.”

“No, the arc’s fine, it has nothing to do with that. This is biology, not something Tony did to himself. Tony has a very unusual nutritional requirement.” Pepper’s temper flared, “And because of all of you giving him grief about us when I’ve already told him to take care of himself is the reason he’s sick! Damit we aren’t even a couple!”

“Pepper,” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stumbled into the room. “Don’t,” his legs buckled when he stepped away from the doorframe and into the room.

“Tony,” Pepper grabbed for him as he slumped to the floor. “Don’t just stand there, help. JARVIS, why is he here, I thought I told you to keep him out of this.”

“I’m sorry but Sir hacked the message you had me send to the others and I did not catch his intent in time.”

“I didn’t know Tony programmed you to lie,” Pepper smiled at the ceiling.

“He, he should have been involved in the first place Miss Potts.”

Pepper sighed as she tried to nudge Tony back into consciousness. “Tony, wake up. Please?”

Pepper didn’t leave Tony’s side even when Steve carried him back to his room to lay him in the bed. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He- he’s been starving himself trying to live up to your standards. Tony, I need you to wake up. Or would you rather I tell them instead of letting you do it?”

Tony’s hand shot up to grip her wrist the moment she started to pull away, “No, Pep, don’t.”

“I’m not going to let you kill yourself, not after the crap you put me through.” Tony’s eyes shifted away, he let go of her wrist and let his hand fall to the bed as he nodded. “Thank you,” she kissed his temple and saw his eyes flash silver. “I’ll be back to feed you, don’t worry. Just let me explain first.”

“Don’t, don’t take too long.”

Pepper nodded and led Steve out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them. “Alright, I’m only going to say this once so listen up. Tony is an Incubus, yes,” she looked at Bruce blinking at her, “I mean it, the real genuine article. He feeds off sex, if he doesn’t he starts getting sick and his body just, shuts down. No, it’s not a joke, no it’s not a free pass he uses to get tail,” she glared at Steve over the disbelief look, “It’s a real condition.” The moment any of them started opening their mouth Pepper already had her phone out, “Now, I suggest you read up on a few things. Though please keep in mind most of them are just myths but they will at least give you a starting point.” Everyone jumped when their phones all went off near simultaneously, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to feed Tony before he blacks out again. JARVIS, are you sure about the time frame you gave me on getting him to feed?”

“Yes Miss, though if Sir keeps exerting himself it will lesson.”

The Avengers just gaped as she turned to enter Tony’s room, shooing them away before pulling the door closed behind her.

-

Tony groaned as he heard the door open, “Pepper, I told you. I can’t feed off you anymore this week; you’re already pale and shaky.”

“I’m not Pepper,” Tony turned toward the voice, groaning at Steve standing in his room before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

“And yeah, believe it or not, I do have morals. I’m not going to screw my best friend to death just because I’m a little hungry.” Tony couldn’t help but smirk at little at the imaged blush on Steve’s face. Maybe he should have said ‘fuck’ instead of screw and/or been facing him to see the result. Hey, like it or not he was still Tony. Just, hungry, tired… They should know by now that dying or not he’s still going to go for flash and flare instead of just laying there and drifting off.

“I know,” Steve’s sorrow filled voice is what made Tony turn around to face him. “She said she offered to go ‘shopping’ for you. I’m not sure what she meant but she said you declined, from her expression I take that’s a bad thing.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, usually that’s bad, at least when she thinks I’ve gotten bad enough to offer to go looking for someone to bring home to feed me.”

Steve winced, “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “How the hell are my fucked up genetics your fault?”

“Not that, I mean where you are now. I mean, if I hadn’t have stuck my nose in your business… I didn’t know Pepper knew or accepted what you were doing, or why. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, “No, you’re right, Pepper deserves better than a skirt chasing monster.”

Steve actually growled and Tony blinked when he was suddenly pressed down onto the bed by a large hand spanning over the arc, “Health trumps moral upbringing! You’re not hurting anyone Tony, you’re just giving them what they want while you get what you need. Right?”

Tony’s eyes flashed that odd color again, Steve just assumed it was them reflecting the arc’s light. “Yeah.”

“Then there is no problem here. Pepper knows what she got into when she stayed with you after you broke up, hell Stark she’s FEEDING you. She’s offering to get others to feed you when you keep turning her down! You’re hurting her more now, by not taking care of yourself, than you ever could by sleeping around.”

Tony blinked at him, “Health trumps morals huh?”

Steve looked away, frowning, “When I was sick all the time, before the serum, we had to beg borrow and steal to be able to afford the medicine and still eat. I understand what it’s like to have to do whatever you can to be able to get up in the morning knowing you’d have to do that all over again.” Steve gave a sad smile at Tony’s blinking, “As long as you’re not hurting anyone, I don’t see a problem.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Steve already leaned down to press their lips together. Tony moaned at the odd jolt that shot between them before pulling back panting, “70 years?”

Steve nodded, “70 years.”

“Fuck,” Tony startled the hell out of Steve when he suddenly had the soldier flat on his back while straddling his waist. “Wait, this is you saying ‘yes’ right? Cause sometimes energy lies.”

“I’m not sure what you mean but I wouldn’t still be here if I wasn’t saying yes,” Steve bit as his lip before pressing Tony back until the confused philanthropist was off his waist. He blushed softly as he pulled Tony’s shoulders until the confused man was settled between his spread legs. “This is okay, right?”

“I don’t have to be the one penetrating to feed, I just need to get you off to open the floodgates.”

“I like this way, but if you want-“ Tony kissed him again and earned a moan when he pressed his hips against Steve’s pelvis.

“I don’t really have anything in here to help with that, other than maybe a condom somewhere… So, this is gonna hurt if you’re on the bottom is what I’m getting at.”

Steve’s head fell back against the pillow, “Fuck.”

“There are more ways to do that than you could imagine Cap, trust me.”

Steve smirked, “I suppose an Incubus would be an expert.”

“Oh yeah, so,” Tony ground their hips together, earning a moan and a buck from Steve. “Do you wanna just do some old fashion dry humping and shoot for a better second time or would you rather wait until I can hobble my ass around to try to find lube?”

“Fuck, just don’t stop,” Steve panted as he latched onto either side of Tony’s hips and threaten to bruise him. Hell with anyone else it probably would have broken something…

Tony smiled and sped up instead, grunting and moaning every time he pressed their lips together and tasted that wonderful energy that kept building with every movement. Steve didn’t even have to warn him, not that his quickening and desperate thrusting wasn’t hinting enough, Tony suddenly pressed them together and drove their hips together harder. Steve’s cry was muffled by Tony’s mouth as they both moaned their pleasure.

Steve finally had to push Tony off him just to be able to breathe, “Trying to smother me?”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t stop feeding. Damn, 70 years makes for a hell of a lot of energy build up.”

“Build up?” Steve blushed and Tony had to laugh as he knocked his shoulder.

“The good kind. Like an aged Scotch. Fuck I hope I didn’t ruin the bottle by cracking the label like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “So now I’m a liquor?”

“Best damn thing I’ve tasted in a long time, take the compliment Capcicle.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk as he automatically pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple, “So, you’re going to be okay now?”

“For awhile at least, damn you’re like a dozen shots of espresso at once.”

Steve shrugged, “So, you understand this is an open ended offer right?”

Tony blinked as Steve got up to right himself. “It is?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve smirked, Tony didn’t know the guy had that kind of smirk in his arsenal. “And yeah, Pepper is completely on board with this. I ran it by her first to see if it was okay.”

Tony was stunned, odd sounds coming out of his mouth as Steve smiled brightly at him before standing and stretching. “Pepper…” A moment later a very happy looking red head walked into the room and he couldn’t help but glare at her affectionately. “You planned this whole thing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper climbed into the bed sitting cross legged between the two superheroes. “Is there anything else then Ms. Potts?”

“Actually yes, Clint is the day after tomorrow at noon. Natasha had been but she had to reschedule for next week due to an op. Bruce’s schedule is open ended this week if you feel puckish, and I’ve placed Steve on your speed dial under 7.”  Tony grinned as he saw Steve blush.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “You seem to have forgotten Thor.”

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of him, he had to return to Asgard just before I was making the schedule.”

“And when are you ‘scheduled’?”

Pepper smiled and held up her PDA to show Tony’s weekend nights were completely booked from 10 o’clock on, Pepper was listed on every one of them. “I’ve taken care of that also.  You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to be in bed by 10  _ every _  weekend night…”

“I’m well aware of your inability to remember your schedule; I’ve already talked with JARVIS about reminding you.”

Tony just groaned before hugging her close. “You two are tag teaming me again.  That’s not fair.”

“Now you’re just repeating yourself.” Tony rolled his eyes and went to sleep.  Steve and Pepper exchanged an amused look before she snuggled up next to him and Steve left to find a snack.


	2. We are Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a scientist and Tony is an engineer. That means they gather data. Sometimes gathering data can be really fun!

Bruce glanced up as Tony sat at the lab bench next to him.  He did look a lot better than last night.  He was still a bit pale, but Steve was right, this was a definite improvement.

“Go ahead, ask.”  Bruce almost grinned at his friend’s ability to read him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a file somewhere full of research.”  He knew Tony too well for that.  Tony chuckled into his coffee cup.  A moment later JARVIS had pulled up a file.  Bruce blinked and then opened it in curiosity while Tony slowly finished waking up.

“You can arouse someone just by touching them?  Like even if they were not attracted to you?”  

“Yeah, that was a hard thing to learn.”  Tony shrugged and glanced away.  “Mom wasn’t attracted to Dad.”  

Bruce blinked at him, but decided the topic needed a change of direction.   “But you can increase the pleasure someone is feeling, just with a thought?”  Tony glanced at him, with an eyebrow raised.  Bruce felt himself blush slightly, but he was more intrigued.  

“Brucie, I do believe you are asking for a demonstration.”  Tony chuckled a low sound that definitely went straight to his pants.  Bruce swallowed and backed up a little.

“N-n-not exact-tly.”  Tony stopped and cocked his head to one side in his own curiosity.  That allowed Bruce to regain some of his composure.  “I do think the concept is interesting, but you are my friend first, Tony.  Not a lab specimen.  I would like to understand.”  He held Tony’s gaze steadily.  This was important to him.  He knew what it was like to be experimented on.  Tony blinked before a real smile spread across his face.

“I know Bruce.  I know you.”  Tony reached out and ran a finger across Bruce’s wrist, sending a shiver through his body.  Bruce’s eyes locked with his friend’s gaze but Tony didn’t move closer.  He just smiled and waited.  

It wasn’t a sexy smirk but a genuine smile and Bruce realized he hadn’t seen it in a while.  

“You are feeling better.”  

Tony nodded, sipping the last of his coffee.   “Serum gave Steve more of everything, apparently.”  Bruce snorted.  Then he glanced at Tony.  He placed a hand on Tony’s wrist and slid closer.  He watched as Tony’s eyes dilated and then flashed blue.

“So, about that demonstration…”

000

Tony was whistling when he found Steve in the kitchen shortly before dinner.  Steve glanced at him, smiling.  “You’re in a good mood.”  Tony saluted him playfully before turning on the pot for hot water.  Bruce would be up to make dinner soon and Tony decided to make him tea first, a bit of caffeine for Brucie.

Steve grimaced as he finished his third apple.  “Something wrong with the apples, O’ King of patriotism?”  Steve groaned at Tony's quip.

“No, but it’s the 8 th apple I’ve eaten today.  I think I’ve eaten more today than in the last three days combined.”  

Tony blinked at him before chuckling.   “Yeah, Pepper says its hard for her to remember that she doesn’t need 6,000 calories a day when she’s on business trips that don’t include me.” Tony smirks as Steve glances at the pile of apples with a groan.  He had forgotten about that reaction.  

Steve tried to distract himself.   “Why are you making hot water, anyway, coffee pot’s automatic?”  

“Brucie’s making dinner tonight and he needs the caffeine.”  Tony shrugged, still grinning.  Steve glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as the elevator dinged and the scientist wandered in slowly. He focused on Bruce a moment, taking in the content look and sleepy face as Tony handed him non-herbal tea for a change.

“Just what were you two making down there?”  He wondered if recreational drugs should be considered a danger for these two.  

Tony snorted.   “If I remember my biology right, we weren’t making anything but noise.”  Bruce sighed as he drank his tea before glaring at his science partner.  Steve felt himself turn bright red as he grabbed the gist of what Tony was saying.  

Bruce spoke up, smiling behind his mug.   “Let’s just say, Tony’s hands have more uses that we thought.”  Steve blinked, intrigued, despite himself.  Bruce smiled contently at that and Tony looked between the two before raising an eyebrow at Bruce.  Steve watched as the scientist's eyes dilated and he gave a subtle come hither gesture even while blushing to the roots of his hair.  Tony’s grin widened and he placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder gently.

Bruce set down his mug and simply hummed at first, rocking against the hand.  Then he moaned quietly and Steve was amazed to see his pants actually tighten a bit as his breathing became labored.  

“Brucie helped me with a little research on incubbi.”  Tony gave Steve a happy grin, speaking quietly.  Steve swallowed as Bruce leaned against Tony’s hand further.  Tony’s eyes softened looking at his friend.  “I had never been able to really experiment with it before.”   _ There was no one I could trust _ went unsaid.  Suddenly Tony gave Steve a truly gleeful grin and Bruce’s next moan was wanton.  Bruce leaned further back and Tony easily caught him.  Tony placed the hand not under Bruce’s shoulders on his cheek and Bruce gasped out Tony’s name in desperation.  Tony’s gaze bore into Bruce’s as Steve watch the scientist slowly lose himself to intense pleasure only for Tony to cover his lips at what was probably the last second.

Tony gently brush his lips across Bruce’s cheeks as the man calmed down, heaving with his eyes closed.  Bruce glanced at Steve at that point and a blush spread across his face, but none of the mortification Steve expected.  He glanced at Tony a moment before quietly telling him he was amazing and that Bruce was going to change before starting dinner.

Steve glanced at Bruce a moment as the man shuffled out as normal, if relaxed.  Tony sipped the forgotten tea and smiled.  Steve glanced at him in curiosity but Tony shook his head.

“Bruce’s idea.”  Tony wiggled his fingers at Steve.  “I knew I could arouse someone like that, but I had never tried to actually do everything from just a touch alone.”  Tony took another sip before glancing at the doorway where Bruce had vanished.  “We also discovered that if I keep concentrating, I can effect the emotions right after as well.”  Steve blinked.

“After?”  Tony gestured to the doorway with the mug.  “Normally Bruce doesn’t do PDA because afterward he’s too embarrassed.  We aren’t sure how long it lasts, but the immediate response…”  Steve hummed as he considered the implications.  Tony’s change in expression brought his attention back to the room sharply.

“Not that I would take advantage of that or anything!  Its only with my partner’s permission that I would even think of-“  

“Tony!”  Steve waved at him to stop the defensive dialogue.  “I know.  I know you.  Consent is a big thing, I trust you.”  Steve smiled as Tony settled down, “We all do.”  

They were drinking contently when Bruce returned.

“How about spaghetti for dinner?  And Tony, you’d better make me another cup of tea.”


	3. Back into the World

Steve watched as Tony glided around the room.  It was a gala, the first since the Avengers found out about Tony’s unique skill set over a week ago.  Also the first since Tony started recovering from his starvation.  Like all others Steve had been to, Tony was holding court like a master.

“He’s good at this isn’t he?”  Steve glanced at Pepper and nodded.  She smiled and handed him a glass of wine.  “He told me once he can read the energy of a group.”  Steve recognized what she was saying and nodded without elaborating.   He glanced at Tony again only to see a wince cross his face.

“You catch that?”  He glanced at Pepper as he asked.  She nodded.

“It usually means someone’s wanting, but he isn’t interested.”  Steve glanced back at the group to find Tony edging away from two older men.  Since he was just recovering, the team knew he was on edge a bit more than normal.  As such, Steve had decided to keep a close eye on the billionaire to watch for problems like this one.  He glanced at Natasha and she nodded subtly, she had seen Tony’s aversion to them.  She slowly made her way to the group and drew the men away with quiet conversation.  Steve saw Tony’s shoulders relax slightly and he continued with his networking.  

“Thanks.”  Steve glanced at Pepper and nodded, “I’m going to mingle myself now.”  Pepper gave his arm a squeeze before threading her own way through the crowd to make more contacts.  Steve saw the two men leave Natasha and he made his way to her.

“What did they want?”  She shrugged,  “To talk mostly.  They don’t have any business interests anymore, retired and all.  They do donate to this fund, so they were invited.  I think they knew Howard Stark.”  Steve nodded.

“Only another hour, then we’re done.”  He glanced over to find that Tony’s court had dispersed, including the genius.  He glanced over to where he saw Clint last and cocked his head in question.  Clint glanced around once, then again more frantically.  “Clint’s lost track of Tony.”  Natasha was already weaving through the crowd searching for their teammate.

\--

Tony sighed as he breathed the fresh air.  He had decided to take 5 out on the balcony.  He hadn’t liked galas since Afganistan and he stopped trolling for orgies.  “There you are Tony.”  He grimaced as Andreas and Pietro joined him.  He had been glad Natasha had distracted them earlier.  Their lust for him was sickening.

It had always been like this, but usually their wives came with them.  They had been close investors of Howards and had stayed investors of Stark Industries after his death.  Even in their retirement, they appeared in his path far too often.

He arranged his PR smile back on his face and turned to lead them inside.  “Shall we rejoin the party, gentlemen?”  Andreas held up a hand.

“Not quite yet, Tony.  You see we had an arrangement with your father.  We’d like to have it with you as well.”  Tony blinked as he looked at the two of them before he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but any arrangement you had with my father needs to be reviewed by legal before I agree to anything.  You understand, business.”  He tried to slip around them, but Andreas’ gripped his wrist hard and Tony felt the lust the man had sweep over him, threatening to empty his stomach.

“It wasn’t the kind of arrangement legal is aware of.  In fact, our wives never knew either, if you catch my meaning.”  Tony did, he really wish he didn’t.  “Howard was amazing, and I bet you are even better.”  Tony twisted his wrist, hoping the man would release him, but the grip tightened and Pietro was suddenly on his other side, smelling him.  His head was starting to swim from the energy these two were producing.

“No one makes us feel like Howard did.”  Tony could well imagine.  Bruce had made a similar observation the other day about Tony.  “I wonder how close you could get.”  Tony was backing away from them now, trying desperately not to throw up.

“I’m not interested in that-that type of arrangement.”  Tony could tell that his voice was shaking now.  Although the Avengers were helping him get back to a healthier diet, he wasn’t anywhere near as satisfied as he used to be.  It showed in his confidence sometimes.   Andreas smiled.

“You want it, even if you were told by your PR department not to, you want it.  I can tell.  Howard always wanted it.”  Tony ripped his wrist out of their hands, but behind him was the edge of the balcony and Pepper would kill him if he actually got into a fistfight with them.

He glanced at the door to the gala, but he had chosen this balcony because of its privacy.  He beat down the nausea, the terror left over from being a incubus in a terrorist’s camp, everything, except the need to get out of there.

He let them both place hand on his chest and waist before he made his move.  He needed his hands to do much.  A swift wrist lock and dodge combo he had seen Natasha pull on Clint before and he was doing the dignified run back into the gala.

He crashed into Steve just as he entered the room.  A large, gentle hand came up automatically to steady him and grounded him.  Tony felt himself tremble at the feeling of safety after such a feeling of dread.  He felt out of control.

“Steve, get me out of here.”  Steve blinked down at him and glanced behind him.  Whatever he saw there, he’s face went from concerned to enraged in a matter of seconds.  Tony shook his head slightly.  “Please Steve.”

Steve glanced down at him again.

Tony wasn’t aware that he looked terrible, at least to someone who knew him.  His eyes were red rimmed and slightly manic, his breathing was haphazard and his muscles were twitching, causing his hands to open and close repeatedly.

Steve glanced at Clint and got a nod before the archer left to find Pepper and Natasha.  “Come on Tony.  I’ll text Happy.”  Tony sniffed and straightened himself after a nod.

He turned to the guests and began to make his goodbyes, weaving straight for the exit while doing so.  By the time they were there, Pepper was already there with Natasha and Clint.  Happy was holding the Limo door open for the Avengers, Pepper was staying to wrap up.

Tony had gotten in and slid as far from the door as possible waving and smiling at the press.  They had been driving for less than 5 minutes when he called to Happy.

“Find me a dark corner, now.”  Happy hadn’t asked, he had just turned and zig zagged a couple streets before stopping.  Tony burst out of the car with all the energy of a war head and Steve took a moment to follow.  He found the genius kneeling barely five feet from the car throwing up into a pile of garbage.

Tony was hanging on the side of the dumpster, but almost as soon as Steve caught up to him, his hand relaxed and he started to fall.  Steve gripped his waist and kept him from landing in his vomit.  He turned the trembling engineer over and cradled him close.  Tony was taking deep breathes, obviously trying to control whatever panic attack he was having.  He glanced back to see Happy get out of the car with a water bottle and stand by the door.  He tossed the bottle at Steve when indicated.

“Hey, hey, just breathe, you’re okay Tony.  I got you.”  He could feel minute tremors flow through Tony’s body as he helped the billionaire wash out his mouth.

“No one’s ever come out and said it like that.”  Steve blinked at the shaky voice.  “I mean everyone knew Howard was a player, but I tried not to examine it too closely.  I didn’t want to know he was a fucking Whore!”  Steve felt himself stiffen automatically at the insult to his friend.  He had to force himself to relax.

“Tony?”  Tony was half sobbing now, curling as if to protect himself from blows.  Steve wrapped his arms around the genius and picked him up, thankful the man was shorter than him.  He carried him back to the car.  Natasha was standing guard as Clint accepted the trembling genius into the back seat, allowing Steve to sit next to him.

“Is it Sunday Mr Stark?”  Steve glanced forward to see Happy’s concerned look in the rearview mirror.  He glanced back in time to see Tony whisper to Clint.  Clint looked up.

“Yeah, its Sunday, Happy.  And then some.”  Happy nodded and turned back out into traffic.  Steve took a moment while Tony was distracted with Clint and Natasha to call Bruce.

“ _Pepper set you free early_.”  Bruce’s tone was cheerful so Pepper hadn’t called yet.

“Tony’s having a bad reaction to two at the gala.”  He heard Bruce’s voice sharpen in worry and stress.

“ _What?!?_ ”  Steve briefly described what he had actually seen and Natasha’s observations.  “ _Did they touch him?_ ”  Steve frowned  at the phone.

“They were only alone for a minute.  There wasn’t time to-“

“ _No, Steve, did they touch him at all?  Did their skin come into contact with his?_ ”  Steve frowned but glanced at Tony and concluded that asking him probably wouldn’t go over well.

“I don’t know.”  He heard Bruce growl.

“ _Listen, make skin contact with him.  If he truly didn’t want it, but they did and they made skin contact, it would be like asking an alcoholic to spit out a finger of whiskey.  He’s in slight withdrawal.  On top of that, remember, an incubus experiences sex mostly through their partner’s sensation not directly, meaning if they were turned on enough, he could have been forced to experience something close enough to fondling to feel violating._ ”  Steve was silent as he read Tony’s body language noting how he seemed intent on burrowing into Clint’s chest or leaning into Tasha’s hands.

“One sec,”  He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Clint.  “Hey, Barton.  I need your undershirt.”  Clint’s gobsmacked look had even Tony snorting.  Steve grinned, but nodded subtly telling the archer he was being serious.  Clint sighed good naturedly and grumbled as he leaned Tony into Natasha, who took him willingly.  Clint tossed his jacket, shirt and tie at Captain before tossing his undershirt at his leader grumpily.  Then, making sure Steve didn’t have any other ridiculous requests he reclaimed Tony from his partner.

Steve watched as Tony snuggled into the bare chest and his back and shoulders started to relax.  Steve nodded when Clint glanced at Steve and nodded, telling Steve he noticed the change.  Steve turned back to the phone.  “He’s on Clint’s lap right now.”

“ _I’ve pulled up his file and JARVIS has shown me the coverage of the gala.  I can’t make out what was being said, but from body language, I’d say stopping wasn’t on their minds, regardless of Tony’s view_.”  Steve growled.

“ _Trust me, the Other guy’s not too thrilled with the idea either.  Get him home_.”  Steve was about to confirm they were doing just that when he felt the car halt.  Glancing out the window, he saw a small brick building that wasn’t the tower.  “Happy, where are we?”

“I’m getting Mr Stark his sundae.  When Mr Stark needs a dark alley, he often also needs a sundae.”  Steve glanced at Tony, who appeared to be dozing, though his reaction whenever Tasha moved away belied that.  She did move away to grab the sundae Happy had just purchased.  Clint took the sundae and held it in front of Tony as the engineer slowly ate it.  Steve grinned.

“We’ll be there in 20 minutes.”    


“ _JARVIS has some suggestions based on past occurrences.  I’ll look into them_.”  Steve pocketed the phone as he said goodbye and refocused on Tony.  His gaze snapped to Clint as they went over a bump and the archer yelped as half the remaining cold sundae spilled on his bare chest.

“Holy shit that’s cold.”  Tony grinned a bit and licked some of it off.  Steve could see that although the grin was small, Clint caught it.  Clint moaned, hands spasm in an effort to not let go of Tony, or crush the remains of the sundae.  

The telltale light glowed briefly in Tony’s eyes as he met the archer’s amused ones.  He waited, asking a question.  Steve could see Clint shuffling through possible answers before deciding on one.  Still moaning, “You’ll be the death of me Tony.”  Tony’s grin was wider this time, though, Steve could still see tension and twitching in his muscles.  Tony reached up and placed a hand over Clint’s mouth before licking more of the ice cream off the shivering chest.  When he got to the nipple the low moans increased in volume under the hand as Clint struggled to hold the ice cream, spilling more of it on his chest.  

He was writhing under Tony by now, moans and muffled words spilling from under Tony’s hand on his mouth.  Steve glanced at Natasha, who looked both aroused and amused.  When Steve noted Clint’s hand on Tony’s back, twitching, he decided to help at least enough to keep Tony on his lap.  His hand touching Clint’s drew the Archer’s attention from the incubus currently licking his chest.  His super hearing was enough to hear Tony whisper in Clint’s ear.

“ _ Steve and Natasha are here.  I won’t let them hear you, but they can see you.  They can see you move for me, want for me.  I promise they won’t hear you beg, but they can see it. _ ”  Steve’s blush went nuclear, but he saw that Clint’s tension, which had changed to nervous when he had looked at Steve had relaxed back into what Steve already knew was a delicious climb that only Tony could give them.  Clint’s hands moved to grip the seat, Steve noted that Natasha had taken the melted ice cream.  Tony continued licking, frantically untying his tie and opening his shirt.

He slithered up Clint’s frantic body and whispered in his ear before meeting his eyes.  “ _ I licked it all up, shall I add more?.  Can you take any more?  I can spill more cool sweet ice cream all over and lick and suck and nibble until you have no nerves inactive and then I can wait and let you calm before starting all over again.  I can keep you here on this edge bringing you back and again until you want for nothing but to scream my name into my mouth. _ ”  Steve swallowed, willing his own partial arousal away as Clint seemed to lose his sense of surroundings.  Tension was now flooding his body as he moved, seeking friction that in this position was intermittent at best.

Tony met his eyes and for an instant both froze.  Steve heard Tony’s deepest voice vibrate before he removed his hand and covered Clint’s mouth with his own.

“ _ CUM _ ”

Steve saw tears fall down Clint’s cheeks as he followed Tony’s command.  Tony sucked in all his moans and noises, all his words, keeping his lips locked on the archer’s and Clint pulled him closer.  The sudden slack muscle release wasn’t surprising after such a climax and Natasha caught Tony as he overbalanced at the sudden change in support.  Steve grabbed Clint’s shoulders, keeping the panting man upright.  Clint whined softly, seeming to almost curl into himself, but Tony cradled his face immediately.

He whispered soft praises as he licked the wet cheeks.  Clint’s breath slowly evened out and left the sobbing territory for something more controlled.  Tony leaned his forehead on Clint’s, asking softly, without words if the man was all right.  Steve saw Clint smile gently and nod before closing his eyes and leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder.

This was when Steve realized the car was stopped.  Looking outside, he realized that they had all been preoccupied with Tony and Clint.  He reached out a hand to Tony, to help him out of the limo.  Tony glanced at him, more together than before, but still on edge.  Steve knew for certain things weren’t perfect when Tony’s hand shook slightly reaching for his.  Natasha wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulder before nodding to Tony and Tony let Steve draw him from the car.  Bruce was already outside the car with a blanket and immediately pulled his science bro into a hug and coddled him in the blanket, walking along to the elevator.  Steve glanced back at the pair still in the car in question, wanting to check on Clint.  Clint just nodded.

“I’m okay Steve.  Tony and I talked about this when this all first started.  Everything he did was perfect.  He wasn’t showing confidence, he was taking care of me.  It was what I needed to respond to him.  He knows that.  Just like he feeds Bruce’s mother hen kink.  Let Nat and I recover a moment and then we’ll join you upstairs for a movie night.”  Steve regarded them both another moment before nodding and heading for the elevator.  


	4. We All Crave Acceptance

Clint shuddered as Steve left through the elevator and Natasha gave him a water bottle.  He could still feel the after-effects of the orgasm and the minor session.  Tony had needed the distraction and Clint could shove himself into that head space quickly and probably with more willingness than Natasha or Steve, both of whom would have been distinctly aware of their audience.  Clint, on the other hand, would feel the surroundings fade away.  He hadn’t been sure he could do that with Tony at first.

-Flashback-

Clint huffed as he passed Tony’s room for the fourth time.  He should just call the whole damn thing off.  But his teammate, his friend needed help and he could help, or he could at least try.

Still only Nat and Phil had known this.  He wanted to trust the team this much though.  He knew he could.  Especially Tony.  If it was a secret like this he could trust Tony.

Now if he wanted to know his most ticklish spot, the engineer was out of luck, he snickered.  He shook himself, the chuckle had helped him relax a bit.  He tapped on the workshop door/wall.  

“Agent Barton, you are cleared to enter at your convenience.”  Clint had long stopped jumping at JARVIS’s seemingly creepy input and simply pushed against the door.

He was scheduled for this morning, but when he went to find Tony, JARVIS had directed his to the workshop.  He found his target elbows deep in the designs for an arrow case, which made Clint grin.

“I’d prefer locks to be overall, and not individual”  Tony glanced his way and shrugged.  

“I figured I’d ask once I worked out the mechanics.”  Clint nodded.  He watched as Tony continued to fiddle, letting the familiar activity of the workshop flow over him a moment.

“You know you don’t have to be here.”  Tony’s quiet words were more thoughtful than defensive.  Clint was grateful for that because it had brought some of his nerves back to be reminded of why he had sought out the engineer.

“Well, you weren’t in your room, and correct me if I’m wrong, but this doesn’t work unless you are actually present.”  

Tony glanced at him.  “I mean just because the rest of the team is on board-…this isn’t a team bonding thing that’s mandatory.”  Clint gave him a brittle smile.

“I’m not the rest of the team, Stark.”  Tony flinched and Clint realized that if Tony had any ability reading body language, and he knew the man did, he could tell Clint didn’t want to be here.  

Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “Look, I’m not certain I can help, okay?  I’m not … normal.”  Tony snorted.

“An alien, a super soldier, an assassin and a science experiment, yeah, you qualify as the least normal one in the bunch.”  

“Well, when you put it like that.”  He sighed.  “I don’t trust people like this.”  

“O-o-o-o-o-okay?”  Tony blinked at him in confusion.  Clint shuffled a minute, not entirely certain where to go from there, but Tony sighed.

“Look, I can feel your terror from here, so let’s forget about it and go back to the arrow case.”  Clint jerked up to look at him.

“What do you mean feel?”  

Tony shrugged.  “Your energy, its not aroused, its afraid, terrified.  I can’t sense emotions except where they intersect with arousal.”  

“Wait so you can actually sense my arousal, and reactions to it?”  Clint raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  That actually had potential.  Tony nodded, still looking determinedly at the screen.

Clint considered this.  A scene with someone who could actually tell where his head was at.  Tony jerked his way abruptly.

“Barton!”  The hissed snap brought Clint’s focus back to the room.  Tony was panting now.  Clint swallowed and reached into the bag he had brought with him.  Maintaining eye contact with his teammate had to be one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but he was no coward.  When Nat had figured it out, he hadn’t been aware she was there and fuck if he knew how Phil had found out.

Tony eventually looked at the item he was holding.  He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Tony took in the ring gag he had in his hand.  

When Tony looked back up, he felt shame start to rise, but Tony stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek.  Clint was startled to feel the shame lessen and then disappear.

“On you or on me?”  The question was asked simply.  Clint swallowed thickly and found his voice again.

“On me.”  He met Tony’s eyes as they darkened.  “I-I-I want to-…I need to beg, Tony.”  He felt a tremble work its way up his arm, but whatever Tony’s touch was doing, it didn’t get a grip on him.

“There’s no shame in that, Clint.  Shall I show you how close you can get without cumming?”  Clint swallowed as Tony purred in his ear.  “Do you want me to do this?  Do you trust me to do this?”  

Clint swayed.  “Oh god yes, Tony.” He felt Tony flinch slightly.  The touch disappeared and Clint felt a whine building inside him.  It cleared when Tony swore.

“Shit, sorry.  Give it a moment to wear off before you answer.”  He watched as Tony backed away.  “I only meant to help with the shame.”  

Clint blinked.  “Wait, you did that with touch?”  

Tony glanced away.    “I have to be touching you.  But I want your unbiased consent.”  Clint felt something in him ease.  He could trust Tony.  Tony would take care of him.  He set the bag on the table and crossed the space between them to place a hand on Tony’s cheek.

“That was fucking hot.  This is my consent.”  

Then he kissed the genius.  

It took Tony a moment to get on board with this but soon Clint felt the man push back against him.  “Clint, what do you want?  Tell me.”  Clint groaned as those electric fingers dances across his scalp as Tony tied one of his cleaner rags around his eyes.

“Restrain me.  Don’t let me touch you.  Don’t let me touch me.  Make me beg for it.  Show me it safe enough to beg.” Clint could feel himself start to come apart. 

“J, blackout mode. Give me the suit dummy platform.”  Tony was walking them backwards now.  Clint whined at the broken kiss, but Tony gripped his hair tightly and led him.  

“You don’t call the shots Clint.”  He felt something solid behind his back and his heart leapt to his throat.  Tony gripped the zipper on his chest and pulled it open roughly.  He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but Tony knew.  He could trust Tony.

Whatever was holding his wrist was soft.  Tony placed first his left and then his right wrist in the grip.  The mechanical sound told him there were joints involved, but he was stretched eagle spread and Tony was kissing him again.

“We will have to find a better system, but this will do for now.  Give me your safe word to halt.”  

Clint whined, but forced himself to think.  “F-fall.”  Tony kissed him hard.

“What is your slow down word.”  Clint grunted, pulling on his hands to follow the hot mouth.  “Clint!”

“Slip! Oh God!”  

Tony’s fingers were working his jacket open.  “And your okay word.   I want a word to check in.”  Tony kissed him gently.

“Gl-glide.”  Tony nodded and then Clint felt a belt buckle around his chest, just under his nipples.  He gasped, but Tony smirked against his skin.  There was quiet mechanical whirling and suddenly Clint’s toes could barely touch the ground.

Hanging by his arms and chest, he felt gravity kick in, but Tony never let go.  He licked at Clint’s chest and the archer moaned.  Tony’s fingers trailed down his sides gently before slowly pulling his pants open and down.  The sparks shot through his entire body.  There was nothing but Tony’s touch.

Then the fingers left.  Clint moaned softly in protest, but Tony just opened his shoes and pulled them off, followed by his socks.  Instead of tossing the socks aside, Tony tied them to his pants between his ankles, creating a pair of cuffs.  Tony glanced up at him with a smirk before running his nose and tongue up one leg.  Those sparks were back.  

Clint jerked against the bindings.  The restrains on his wrists were solid though.  The jerking motion had also caused him to swing slightly.

“Ah, you need a break, little hatching?”  Tony’s teasing voice had him freeze.  Tony seemed to settle in front of him and everytime he swung forward those delicious fingers would caress him.  Sparks flew across his chest, thighs, stomach, even his back.

The sweet tension caused his hips to attempt to thrust, to search for friction, but that caused him to swing away from Tony.  Tony moved to the forward extreme of his swing.  Clint frantically tried to grip the floor.  He found that he barely could in the exact apogee of the swing.  He also found that there was a small flat ledge connected to his swing for his feet.

Tony gripped his waist this time and used the grip to surround his nipple in the wet heat of his mouth.  Clint cried out as Tony bite gently on the bud before releasing him to swing a foot backwards again.  Clint sobbed as he stretched to reach Tony.  Tony nibbled on the other bud this time, letting his fingers trace the planes of the heaving stomach, bring his arousal to starling clarity before letting go again.  

“Tony!”  He tried jerk towards the genius, but he couldn’t get a rhythm going since everytime he was forward Tony would grip him momentarily.  One time he didn’t jerk, but the swing lessened and Tony barely touched him on the forward motion, smirking.

“I can’t reach you if you don’t try Hatchling.”  Clint had jerk forward to stretch but he was already on the back swing.

“Tonyyyyy”  He was gripped about the waist on the next swing.

“Check in with me Clint.  You okay?”  

Clint huffed, whining softly before finding proper words.  “Glide, Jesus fucking Christ!  Glide.”  Tony smiled against his lips and then placed his finger on the twitching end of Clint’s cock.

Clint howled, jerking towards him, swearing up a storm.

“I hope you don’t expect me to kiss such a dirty mouth.”  

Clint twisted at the restraints.  He could feel his arousal backing off again and again.  He couldn’t last like this.  He was going to beg if Tony didn’t let him cum soon.

“Oh God, D-d-don’t let a-a-anyone hear.”  Tony seemed to freeze a moment as Clint writhed, trying to feel him, but Tony didn’t oblige, instead placing a calming hand on Clint’s ribs.

“Hear what, Clint?”  

Clint was shaking.  The arousal was there but not there.  He could feel tears start.

“I-I-I can’t.  Pl-pl-please Tony!  Don’t let them hear m-me.”  Tony reached up and caressed his cheek with a gentle hand.

“No one but us in here.  Just us and JARVIS.”  Tony rubbed his nose against the shaking cheek.  Clint could feel tears streaking down it silently.  “Its safe.”  Clint felt like Tony had broken something in him.

“Please Tony.  Please let me cum!  Please touch me, Oh God!”  Tony placed soft kisses on his collarbone as Clint thrashed looking for friction that wasn’t there.  The sparks were building, but Clint couldn’t care.  All he cared about was that he could beg and cry and Tony would take care of him.  Just like Phil did.  

“Tony!”  He couldn’t see Tony, but he could feel the strong body against his as the mouth kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear.  He could feel the hand on his cock sending shocks through his whole nervous system.  He could feel his body crying for air as it cried for release when Tony covered his mouth.

“CUM”

Clint wasn’t sure what he said when Tony covered his mouth.  He wasn’t sure he said anything in English or even intelligent.  All he knew was that Tony caught his shoulders when his wrists were released, just like he knew Tony would.  Just like Iron Man always caught him when he fell.

He was safe.

He felt tears stream down his face as his breath hitched.  Gentle fingers threaded through his hair and grounded him as he was picked up and them set on something soft.  The arms went to release him, but he panicked, he couldn’t be alone.  It wasn’t safe to be alone.

“Okay, okay, I’m not letting go.  Just turn this way, lets try for some water, okay?  Come on Hatchling, drink some water.”  Slowly he realized Tony was talking to him.  He let Tony turn his body a bit and a cup was placed to his mouth.  He was very thirsty, he found once he started drinking.

He was also shaking, his head was buzzing pleasantly.  This time when Tony moved away, he didn’t feel quite so breakable.  He felt the pressure on his ankles ease up.  Some part of him said that meant his ankles were free.  He knew that was good, but he didn’t care.  He was safe.

-End Flashback-

When he had awoken two hours later, he was still on Tony’s couch in the workshop and Tony was still there, threading fingers through his hair as he finished designing a new taser for Nat.  Tony had been sweet and gentle as he help Clint sit up and talked through what they had done.  Tony had felt what Clint had gone through, controlled the crash.  

He had also promised that the video from the workshop was deleted the second Clint asked.   Clint knew that he trusted Tony.  Tony understood he couldn’t tell anyone what Clint liked.  Not Yet.  Clint could handle the team knowing.  He couldn’t handle watching them find out.  

Being with Tony had given the first true release he had had since Phil had died.  He was safe with Tony.  

So tonight when Tony’s manic behavior overcame the engineer’s composure, he wanted to help.  The skin contact helped a lot, but when Tony’s eyes connected with his, flashing that blue, he could see how much Tony needed someone.  Steve was still too conscious of them and Natasha was too controlled so it had to be him.  He could push himself into that mindset if he felt safe enough.

With Tony he felt safe enough.

\--

Bruce led Tony to the couch where he had placed what looked like a robotic hand.  Or part of one, Steve wasn’t sure.  Steve trusted Bruce to look after Tony and he broke off and headed to the kitchen.

“JARVIS?”

“Captain?”

“Do you know what the plan is?”  

“Dr Banner has a malfunctioning mechanical hand for Sir to fix while dinner comes.  I have queued two movies on the big screen following the arrival of the meal.  Past data suggests excessive cuddling will help Sir recover.”  Steve nodded as he downed a glass of milk.  He always found milk comforting.  His mother used to give it to him when he wasn’t feeling well.

“Also, JARVIS?  Those two at the fundraiser, find some blackmail material on them.”  They were not attacking an Avenger and getting away scott free.

“It would be my genuine pleasure Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have fully written, so the next update may take a while


	5. Benefits, Beyond the Stated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's recovered from his big secret being told to the team and now they are back to normal activities. Well...normal for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal activities. I have a couple chapters started so I will be continuing this story

Tony huffed as the missile nearly took out his left jet.  The giant tank that was heading through upstate Minnesota, for reasons unknown and probably not friendly, had quite the arsenal.  The twin cities had taken a few hits, but the Avengers had so far kept the mountain of metal focused on them.  Oddly, Tony was apparently the most distracting.  Clint proposed it was because Tony looked like its own kind and it wanted a love affair.

Tony thought Clint was annoying.

“Oh come one!  I mean seriously!  He’s metal, you look metal.  He’s destroying shit, you’re destroying shit.  I can see where the hunk of tin is confused.”  Tony growled as he ducked under a wide swing, wishing desperately Thor was back from god only knows where (HA!  God only knows).  Steve was making noise, but realistically it was Hulk and Iron Man in this fight.  And the damn thing did seem to be particularly interested in Tony.

“Well, someone should tell him I have more exacting tastes.  Rubble is NOT an acceptable dating gift!  Especially on a first date.”

Clint laughed as he rappelled some more civilians out of a building.  “Seriously?  What first-date gift is your favorite so far?”

He heard Tony snort before a crunch told him his building was no longer stable.  He placed the civilians on the ground towards the subway and hurried further down the street.  “Usually the guy gets the girl the gift, so can’t say I’ve ever gotten any.”  Now Clint was worried, it never took Tony that long to respond before.

“Iron Man, watch above!”

Steve’s warning had the man dive without looking as a shower of sparks came down on them.  Clint saw Natasha take cover under what was left of an abandoned bank.  Captain was running on rooftops and Clint was making his way to the new parking structure.

“I got a parking structure, partially built, corner of 94th and James.”  He heard Tony grunt as he barely dodged the swing of the gun butt.  “Tony, those putty arrows you gave me, are they additive?”

“WHAT?”  He ignored his captain’s question and waited for Tony to stop dodging enough to answer his question.

“Within reason, as long as they have enough distance between them when they detona-  What are you thinking?”

Tony’s mouth sometimes got ahead of his brain when asked about his tech.  It was a personality trait Clint exploited shamelessly.

“How much power can they hold back?  Think they could block one of that thing’s attacks?”

“Barton, you’d better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking!”

“Ah Nat, you know me too well.”  Clint puffed as he climbed the parking structure.  Iron Man was zigzagging his way to the structure.  “See if you can not annoy him into firing until you get here, Iron Butt.”

“I knew you were a sucker for my ass!”  Clint grinned as he let an arrow loose, lodging it on the side of the nozzle.

“Hawkeye, what IS your plan?”

Clint let out a grimace as Tony collided with a support in the parking structure and shot his fifth arrow onto the side of the nozzle.  “I’m done with this fight!”

He hurried to get a clear shot with the largest explosive arrow he had.  It didn’t need to be a missile, just enough to irritate the tank.

He waited until the thing was pointed at him and fired.  The arrow bounced harmlessly down the long muzzle and Clint heard more than saw the tiny spark of the explosion.  It didn’t do any damage really.  But it did piss the thing off.

“CLINT!”

“Head down, Birdbrain!”

The thing aimed at him as Tony picked him up.  He grinned savagely at it.

“Yippee Ki-yay, Motherfucker!”  He pressed the controls to blow the putty arrows that were on the inside of the muzzle as the thing shot at the two airborne Avengers.  The backlash from the blast was redirected back in the gun and Clint heard the thing explode as Tony covered him and the world collapsed.

000

Clint coughed as the world came back into focus.  His head hurt.  Really badly.

“Clint?”  Rough hands helped him sit up as his fuzziness cleared.

“Ouch.”  The snort from his left told him Steve had retained his sense of humor at least.

“Next time, do that when you are outside the blast radius.”  Clint groaned a bit as he prayed Steve would let him die in peace.  “Anyway, I need your help with Tony.”

That caught Clint’s attention.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  They were buried rather thoroughly.  It looked like Tony had found them access to the basement and used the supports to shield them.

“How’d you end up with us?”  

Steve huffed as he rose from a crouch, “I was on top of the thing when it blew.  Tony was kind enough to grab me once he knew what you were up to.  Communication workshop all around when we get out of here!”

Clint winced.  Not one of his better moments.  He blinked before he saw the gold and red in the corner.  “Shit, Tony!”

Steve grimaced in the low light from the torch he had probably produced from his kit.

“He hasn’t moved yet.”  

His voice was soft, rather fragile.  Clint gingerly made his way over and knelt next to the suit.  That’s when he saw the rebar coming out of Tony’s shoulder, way closer to the neck than looked safe.  He knelt down.  

Tony had designed a release mechanism for his suit in case the team needed to get him out quickly.  After they had discovered his secret and started helping him, he had told them all about it.  A sign of trust none of them had expected.  At the moment, it required three hands to use though.

“Okay, we need to stabilize the back and neck still, so just the faceplate and the arms and legs.”  Steve nodded and he placed his hands in two locations.  Clint placed a hand in the third and pressed.  A hiss released the locks.  Now the individual sections would come off and lock down.

The faceplate revealed a very pale engineer.  Steve felt for a pulse, but he drew back, whipping his hands on his pants and growling.  He wore fingerless gloves, like Clint and his hands were covered in grime from the battle.  

The frustrated brush to wipe clean his hands, told Clint just how close his leader was to breaking right now.  He leaned forward shakily.  Unlike Steve, his fingers were his livelihood.  They were always clean and sensitive. 

“Shit!”  Clint pressed harder.  “Shit, no.  Dammit Tony, you don’t get to do this!”  Clint could feel his composure start to crumble.  Then he froze.

_ Thump _

It was there.  Very faint, but there.  He looked up at Steve.  

“Its erratic, faint, but it’s there.”  Steve swallowed.  He looked gutted.

“Natasha got through to me about 30 seconds before you sat up.  They are going to be at least an hour digging us out.”  Clint looked at Tony as he ran through his knowledge of first aid.  The amount of blood on the floor scared him.

Steve leaned over Tony, brushing his hair out of his face.  “I don’t have any pressure bandages besides that one.  It’ll soak through before they get here.”

Clint watched as Steve’s fingers trembled.  He had wondered about his leader and their engineer.  Although they all participated in helping Tony’s unique nutritional requirements, Steve had done the most.  The general excuse was because the serum gave him more stamina.  Sometimes Clint wondered if that was all it was on Steve’s side.

He pressed harder on the pressure bandage, trying to stop up the wound as it bled.  Tony already looked deathly pale.  Steve tapped his comm, but Natasha was probably out of range, because they didn’t get an answer.  Tony said it would be difficult through ground until he had figured out the miniaturizing issue on the power enhancement something or another.  Clint had stopped listening at that point.

“Please.”  Clint looked up to see Steve place his forehead gently on Tony’s.  The blue eyes were glassy as he whispered.  “Please Tony.”

“I can’t watch another friend fall.”

Steve closed his eyes, probably to prevent the water in them from becoming tears.  Clint bit his lip.  

His plan had landed them down here.  It was his fault.  If he had only talked to them.  Stupid, lone ranger shit, as Tony once called it.

“Don’t.”  

Clint looked at Steve at his quiet voice.

“Don’t blame anyone but the enemy.”  

Steve’s voice was unbearably sad, but it was strong in the same breath.

“We respect Tony.  It was his choice.”

Clint wondered who else Steve had had to say that to himself for.  

“I just want him to wake up.”  Steve’s whisper was ended with a gentle press of the lips.  It had become a common habit for Steve to give Tony a quick press here and there.  It was an action Tony had reciprocated, usually with a quip afterwards while licking his lips.  Although Clint had never experienced it, apparently Tony could get little bits of energy that way.  It had become as addicting to the engineer as his coffee, and almost as frequent.  It had led Clint to wonder about the engineer’s feelings as well.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Steve pulled back quickly with a gasp.  “Steve?”

Steve touched his lips in wonder, “He…  I felt that.”  

Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony’s, this time with a bit more urgency.  He broke the kiss with a desperate grin.

“I can feel the pull.”

Steve backed up away from Tony a bit and pulled off his gloves quickly.  Clint leaned forward, checking his pulse again.  He hoped it wasn’t his imagination that it was stronger.  He turned to see Steve lose his extra gear; the belt, cowl, gloves and extra harness.

Steve leaned forward and pressed another kiss against Tony’s lips.  This time Clint’s hand was still on the shoulder and he felt a deeper breath under his fingers.  Whatever energy Tony got from this, it was helping.

Steve looked at him, face blushing the darkest red Clint had ever seen.

“I-I-I can’t.  The kisses aren’t a full jolt.”  Steve looked down at his fingers and Clint blinked, suddenly knowing where the man’s head was going.  “They were more to pep him up than an actual feed.  I-I could...I mean…”

“Do it.”  Clint waved him off as he started stuttering even worse.  Steve looked so unsure of himself.  Clint glanced down at Tony, someone who had caught him when he needed to fall.  He knew he had to help.  He swallowed.

“I can’t stop pressure, Steve.  I’d love to give you some privacy, but that’s not realistic here.”  Clint shook his head, glancing at Tony, “Nevermind the slew of consent rules we are violating.”

Steve shook his head.  “I won’t touch him.  He-he hasn’t given consent, so I won’t touch him.”  Steve swallowed and placed his hands on his pants.  “I don’t need to.  I just ne-need to-um…”

“Cum?”  Clint supplied helpfully.  Steve face was beet red at this point.  Not terribly conducive for the outcome they were looking for.  Clint reached over and placed fingers under his chin.

“Do you need help?”  Masturbation wasn’t something everyone liked much.  It would be used when a necessity, but some people really needed the connection with another to feel that pleasure.  The more real this was, the more likely it would help Tony.

Steve shook his head, and then bit his lip as he looked at Tony.  He glanced at Clint.  “M-maybe just to st-start.”  

Exhibitionist, Steve wasn’t.  Clint could work with that.  During their talk about Tony’s needs, Steve had let out that during the war, soldiers had helped each other out .  It was normal and needed.  Much of his current issues likely were because of the emotionally charged situation to begin with.  The blood didn’t help.  As Tony had said, rubble was not an appropriate dating gift.

Clint leaned forward, making sure to keep pressure on the wound.  He gently melded their lips, sucking on the bottom one.  He opened his eyes to see Steve had closed his, shutting out reality.

One strong hand was reaching up under his shirt.  Clint could see when it encountered a nipple.  Steve pinched and twisted it.  It took a moment before his back started arching into the sensations and Clint knew, Steve was in his fantasy.

He continued to torture his nipples, pulling and twisting them until they were likely very sensitive under the tight shirt of his uniform.  He finally unbuttoned his pants and let his fingers tease the band of his underwear.  

Clint came closer for another kiss and used the distraction to remove Steve’s earpiece.  The last thing he needed was an audience, or interruption.  Steve moaned into his lips and his hip jerked.  When Clint parted from the panting lips, he could hear the soft word Steve was moaning.

“ _ Tonyyy~” _

He looked down at the engineer, who was still losing blood.  The pressure bandage was soaking already, they didn’t have anything else to help.

Steve’s fingers must have found his cock, because he gave a jerk and one hand had to come down to balance.  Steve’s hip started stuttering and Clint gave him privacy as he hastily pulled down his pants for better access.

000

Steve had rarely if ever masturbated.  Especially since the serum.  There was always more things to do.  When he first woke up, he couldn’t get up the energy to care.  After the Avengers took off, he was terribly busy and the Avengers always seemed very distracting.  

Plus he had liked the slow burn until he had a moment alone.

Then Tony had happened and he was suddenly not masturbating, because Tony was incredible.  The touch of his hands, the spark across his skin, the light in his eyes, it all combined to send Steve further beyond anything he could do by himself.

For this, he conjured a day last week.  He could at least be with Tony in memory for this.

-Flashback-

The run had definitely helped him.  A good shower would feel amazing.  He turned on the water and up to scorching.  He ignored the entrance of his teammate.  If he had wanted privacy he would have gone all the way up to his suite instead of using the gym showers.  After the barracks, he really didn’t care.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of wet arms circled his waist.  “Want some company?”

He relaxed back against the engineer, groaning in agreement.  Tony would understand his actions.  Besides, he was the one who had told Tony that after exercise was when he felt the most frisky.

Soaped hands caressed up his stomach and he clenched his abs, purely to show off.  Tony had a thing for his stomach.  He felt Tony chuckle and nip his shoulder blade.  Tony walked them back wards, until only his toes were under the shower spray.  JARVIS had helpfully pointed it down and away from the pair.

Twin hands latched onto his nipples and Steve felt sparks fly under them.  A slow and deliciously increasing voltage of charged energy encircled his nipples and pulled a moan from his throat.  He reached back to grasp Tony’s hips and pushed their bodies together for that skin contact that made them both gasp.

“Oh, that’s how you want it, Soldier?”  Steve swallowed at the growl and Tony pushed him forward slightly.  Steve’s knees trembled as the shower spray hit the very tip of his feet and now the leaking head of his cock.  The barely there sensation of water and heat drove him crazy.

When he felt he could stand it no longer, he pulled away from Tony, spinning and pinning the man against the wall.  He made sure he was between Tony’s face and the shower, but JARVIS was already moving the spray away from them.  Steve cradled the inventor's head gently and melded their lips together as he felt Tony’s hands wrap around him.

He kept kissing because if he stopped he was going to speak.

-End Flashback-

Steve leaned forward, feeling his orgasm come.  He opened his eyes to see Tony’s pale face and let himself connect with the man for a moment.

“Please, Tony…”  _ Please let this work _

He gently melded their lips together and sped up his hand.  He could hear his own breath grunting and feel his hips jerk, chasing the sensation.

He opened his eyes to make sure to look at Tony.

And he came.

000

Clint was trying to give Steve as much privacy as he could manage, while maintaining a watch on Tony’s health.  He couldn’t not notice when Steve moaned into the kiss.  Not only was it a noise in and of itself, but the second it happened, Tony’s body shuddered and Tony took a deep breath.

Clint glanced at the liplock to see Steve’s blue eyes glow.  They all knew Tony’s eyes gained an electric quality when his ability was in play, but since they had mostly been one on one, Clint hadn’t known it was shown in Tony’s partner as well.

Clint reached out and grabbed Steve’s shoulder as he listed to one side.  “Easy Steve.”

Steve seemed to shake himself a bit and glanced at him, face terribly red.  Clint carefully didn’t notice the tears or the mess Steve had made on his pants.  He blinked slowly at Clint before using his gloves to clean himself up and tuck himself back in his pants.

“ _ Steve, can you give us an updated location?” _  Clint perked up at the sound in his ear.  He glanced around to orient himself.

“Hey, Nat.  We are on the south side, 1 floor down and about 20 meters from the road entrance.”  He had gotten a pretty decent layout of the building before he blew it up.

“ _ Welcome back to the land of the living, Barton.  It may be a short fucking stay when I get my hands on you!  We are about 10 minutes from you, according to the foreman.  Where’s Cap?” _  Natasha’s irritated rebuke had Clint smiling.  He loved his little sister.  

“He’s tending to Tony.  Idiot got himself a bleeder.  Shoulder, left side.  Traps or maybe Levitar scap.  Not sure.”  Clint glanced over to see Steve had regained himself and was inspecting Tony again.

“ _ And you? _ ”  

“Cognitive recalibration.  It reminded me I need to inform my teammates of my plan more often.”  He knew his grim humor would fall a little flat, but it was all he had.  He would be beating himself up for this for a while.

He handed Steve the other earpiece as they heard the rescue workers break through the rubble.  Their leader automatically tapped his comm to order Medical personnel for Tony as fast as possible.

Clint was still holding the soaked pressure bandage when Natasha came over.  She efficiently replaced the bandage, hissing at the hole in Tony’s shoulder muscle.  It looked like a werewolf took an enthusiastic bite out of his shoulder.  Or a fucking painful hickey.

The paramedics started Tony on an IV line immediately for the blood loss.  They didn’t even know CLint was hurt until he tried to rise from a squat.  That was when Steve had let that particular cat out of the bag and he found himself being sent to medical also.

000

Tony was in a gold room when he woke up.  He looked to one side to see Pepper asleep on the chair.  He saw enough to know that before fire lanced along his neck.

His hiss must have had some noise because it alerted the person on his other side.  

“Easy, Tony.  You’ve got a chunk of neck missing.”  Steve soft voice didn’t stir Pepper, and Tony was grateful for that.  Pepper needed all the sleep she could get between running SI and worrying about him.

“How long?”  

Steve held a straw for a water cup in front of him without answering.  Tony had never felt such wonderful sensation as hospital water after being unconscious.

He then tried to glare his leader into answering his question.  Eventually Steve was satisfied that Tony had enough water and was warm enough.  He pushed the nurse button and sat next to the bed again.

“16 hours.  Its 4 AM.”  Tony blinked.  “You lost a lot of blood.”

Tony hissed again as he turned his head slightly when the nurse popped her head in to see the patient awake.  She didn’t stay, which meant Tony was likely about to get a visit from some sort of doctor.  That had better be a doctor his liked.

Then the battle filtered into his memory and he remembered why exactly he was in a hospital bed, “How’s Birdbrain?”

Steve tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.  “Clint has a mild concussion.  He stayed in his room for 35 minutes before disappearing.”  Steve glanced at the vent above the door to the bathroom.

“He’s been up there ever since.”

Tony glanced at the vent suspiciously, but Steve hoped Clint was asleep.  The archer had needed it after the battle.  The only one of them really fit to report on this fight had been Natasha.  Steve had made it to the hospital and then collapsed in exhaustion.  Apparently, he had given Tony more energy than his body could sustain.  He slept for a good 8 hours, freaking everybody out.

“It wasn’t his fault.”  

Steve snorted.  He’d been trying to tell Clint that since the archer had woken up.  He did want more communication between his teammates, if for no other reason than if Tony hadn’t grabbed him,  _ he _ might have been seriously hurt too.

“I figured out his plan as soon as he asked if the arrows were additive.  I agreed with the plan.”  

Steve had been afraid of that.  “Well, then you both can attend the communication workshop together.  We are a team.”  The scolding was light and he playfully shook his finger at the prone genius who was also an idiot.

“Yeah yeah, talking and shit.”  Tony waved at him warily as the door opened and Dr Folley entered with his clipboard of questions and a nurse with a needle and Natasha with a smile.

Tony almost sat up in alarm.  Pepper woke up immediately as Steve pressed a hand on the uninjured shoulder to keep Tony from sitting upright.  

Then he sat back to watch the chaos.  Happy his team was all within the area for him to protect.  He hadn’t lost anyone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the next chapter.


	6. Emotional Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last battle, Clint needs some help recovering. Steve also needs some reassurance.

Tony groaned as he finally convinced Doctor Foley that he didn’t in fact need any more pain killers to knock him out.  Actually, he was feeling very spry for having lost what sounds like 3+ pints of blood.  He was waiting until they were safe before pursuing that line of thought.

Clint was his biggest worry right now.  The idiot had yet to come out of the vent and Natasha claimed he was conscious up there at this point.  Tony could feel the desperation through the walls.  A scene would help, but first they had to convince the goof to heal.  And to vacate the damn ventilation system.

Which meant, Tony needed to leave the hospital.  This was the battle he was fighting with Pepper right now, who had just walked out with Dr Foley.  They were going to discuss this with Bruce, who was awake by now, and make a decision.

Meanwhile, Natasha was playing guard as Steve hunted for a meal.  Tony had refused to let the Doctor do anything until Steve had eaten.  Especially if Steve did what Tony thinks he did.

Tony regarded Natasha.  She was the Avenger he was least close to, yet the one who had seen him most vulnerable.  Being Gray-A herself, Tony hadn’t been interested in flirting with her beyond the expected.  Her energy showed zero interest in him before the Avengers and after his initial flirt hadn’t even returned a spark, he had reduced the flirting to a more social interaction than a true comeon. 

When Pepper had set up each member of the team, he had wondered how Tasha was intending on participating.  At the time, he wasn’t sure where she was in the GLBT rainbow, just that it was unlikely she was solidly hetero.

The first solid ping he felt her have was with Clint during his recovery.  So when she showed up in his living room a week after Steve and Pepper had ganged up on him, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

-Flashback-

Tony quirked an eyebrow when he saw the spider-spy sit up on his couch.  She tossed a tablet aside as she stood.  Tony leaned against the counter and waited.  While Pepper and Steve may not know it, he knew she wasn’t barebones attracted to him.  

She sashayed towards him in what would be a very sexy glide, if he hadn’t been able to tell she was not interested.  Still, he was curious to see what she did and waited.  She slid her arms up his chest to wrap around his neck.  A light pressure as she leaned forward and her bust pushed against his chest.

“Well, hello Itsy Bitsy.”  His grin was playful, but he refused to toss in any flirt to it.  

Her smile didn’t falter, but her seduction shifted.  The smooth movement of a temptress faded into something a bit more soft, vulnerable even.  She shivered as her shoulders curled inward as if to request protection from Tony.  

Automatically, he wrapped his own arms around her, but nothing more.  She nuzzled under his chin and he hummed softly, but did not otherwise respond.  Tasha slowed in her motion and he waited as she shifted gears again.

In a twist Tony would dearly love to learn, she had him spun behind her, facing the couch, arm in a chicken wing grip.  Tony yelped lightly as he let her manhandle him against the chair.  She reached up and pulled his hair, forcing a sharp arc to his neck.  

“Take charge kind of woman, Tasha?”  His breathy response didn’t get answered as she held him under perfect control, still trying to read him.  He could tell he was now confusing her as she finally sighed and gently released his wrist and hair.

Tony rubbed his wrist a moment as he looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.  She crossed her arms and suddenly he saw the agent in front of him.

“So where do you want to do this?”  

Tony took a moment before answering her question.  She watched him and waited.  Finally he leaned against the back of the couch he had just been pushed against.

“Now going with professional?  Not bad.  Never met someone able to switch roles that fast.  Unfortunately, that won’t work either, SpiderBite.”  

Tasha seemed to consider him a moment.  He waited, letting her take in all she needed before coming to a decision.  

“All right Tony, what is it we are doing then?  How do you want to be seduced?”  

Briefly Tony entertained the thought of asking her if she had ever asked a target that question before.  Concluding it would not be terribly good for his health, he discarded the question.

“You have the wrong end of the stick.  I don’t get seduced.”  Tony’s statement didn’t seem to give her the information she was looking for, though with Tasha it wasn’t always easy to tell.  “I don’t need to be aroused, you do.”

That certainly caused a reaction, and not a terribly positive one either.  Tasha’s face completely closed off as she took in that bit of information.  Tony walked to his glass on the countertop slowly, waiting.  

“Any ideas?”  Tony didn’t look at Tasha as he asked that question.  “I”ve been around you long enough now to cross several methods off the list, but until one works, I can’t tell you what will do it, so…?”

Tasha didn’t move that Tony could see.  He wasn’t looking directly at her either.  He almost missed it when she started talking.

“I wasn’t informed of this part of the mission.”  She seemed to be talking to herself mostly, but her next question was clearly directed at Tony, “You can tell?”

Tony shrugged, “My orgasm is directly fed by my partner’s arousal.  Not to say the touching isn’t nice, it is.”  Tony smiled at his glass of green juice.  “Boy is it ever.  But what the team is doing, this feeding, it is all from my partner, not me.”

Tony turned a looked at Tasha in the eye.

“So, I’ll ask you again, Any ideas?”

-End Flashback-

She hadn’t answered that day.  They had agreed not to mention it to the others beyond that Natasha wasn’t suitable for this.  Tony knew Clint had talked to her a couple times about it since and even Tony had made the passing comment he was open to discuss it should she ever care to, and then leave her alone about it.

More than a week later, when Tony was falling to pieces in the back of a moving limo, was when Tony started putting pieces together a bit.  Clint had let Tony feed on him after a terrible experience at a party.  Natasha and Steve had been present and while Tony had ignored Steve’s mild arousal as sympathetic with Clint, Tasha’s had been different.  After Tony was more stable and able to look back, he pieced much of it together.

-Flashback-

Tasha arrived in the workshop quickly after he had called her.  He glanced at her a moment, before looking down at the table.  He knew he could trust the team, but this would be a rather extreme test.

“Hey, Itsy Bitsy.”  Tony didn’t look up as she wandered over.  She looked at the screen in front of him, but it was a long list of numbers that likely didn’t mean anything to her.  He’d had them up to distract him from chickening out.

“You read the report of how Obie got an arc reactor for his suit, right?”  Tony’s question had earned him a confused look.

“Yes, he used a technology called a Sonic Taser to immobilize you and then-”

“Stop!”  Even hearing about it was giving him the jitters.  “I remember, thank you.”

Tony took a deep breath and then spun the chair until he faced her.  He took a deep breath and then, without breaking eye contact, he took her hand in one hand and lifted his shirt with the other.

He held in a distinct shiver of trepidation as he set her hand on the reactor gently.  Instead, he kept her gaze as his breathing calmed.  And as his breathing calmed, her arousal grew.  

So did her eyes.

“Tony, what…”

“I figured it out.”  Tony voice was soft, almost gentle.  “It’s trust, isn’t it?”  

He saw several emotions cross her face, faster than he could read.  Her finger twitched against his chest, but she didn’t remove her hand.  Nor did she deny it.

“We were taught that seduction was a weakness.  You exploit it, you never gave in to it.”  Tasha looked at him, drawing her eyes from his chest.  She licked her lips,  “I didn’t think I was missing anything until…”

Tony waited, gently cradling her hand against his lifebeat.

“I saw what Clint did.  How it helped him, how it felt.  I wondered if this was another thing they had taken from me.”

Tony reached for her other hand and placed it gently on his throat, “You may not have been very sexual from the start.  Some people aren’t.  It’s called Asexual, Tasha.  Its okay.”

“But I do feel this.  “Tasha frowned, rubbing her thumb against his throat gently.  “I can feel it in my body.  I have physically orgasmed before.”

“Asexual doesn’t remove the nerves and hormones.  You may be able to orgasm.”  Tony agreed.  “That doesn’t mean you enjoy it.  This, this emotional arousal you are feeling right now?  This is yours.”

Natasha spent a few minutes gently stroking his neck before letting go and backing away.  Tony let her.  He watched as she tucked her hands into her arms defensively.  

Eventually he turned back to his screen, “If you want to explore this let me know, otherwise consider yourself exempt from the feeding requirement of the Avengers.”

Natasha didn’t move behind him for the longest time.  Tony didn’t turn to look at her again though.  Eventually she did speak, it was quiet.

“I am on the schedule.”

Tony shrugged and waved.  “No worries.  I’ll be down here anyway.”

He felt thin fingers rest on the base of his neck and he froze.  He took a steadying breath as he set his hands on the table in front of him.

“Tony, I’ll still come and keep you company.  This isn’t just so you are a functional member of the team.  You are important to us.”

Tony swallowed.  As well as he read Tasha, she read him better and without the added information from the ability.

Finally he nodded.

-End Flashback-

While he wasn’t as close to Tasha as he was to say Steve or Clint in some ways, in others he was even closer to her.

000

Coaxing Clint out of the vent system turned out to be a relatively easy task.  Steve was still away eating and Tony needed to use the restroom.  He shooed Tasha out of the room with a sarcastic jab that somethings still deserved privacy, at least when he wasn’t drunk on his ass.

By the time he was several steps from the bed, he was hissing every breath in pain and the floor was looking mighty comfortable.

Strong arms caught him as he started to slide down.  Clint’s familiar body scent was comforting as the archer easily helped maneuver him to the washroom.  While there, Cint helped him with a brief shower as well.  They had sterilized the wound site, but the sweat and grime in his hair and on the rest of his body was still present.  

Tony kept an eye on Clint while they moved, but he couldn’t see any of the injury Clint sustained.  Tasha had told him the brief unconscious stint he had was likely the change in blood pressure during their landing in the tunnel.  He wasn’t out for longer than a few minutes.  

Basically, he fainted.  

Something Tony was going to tease him for once this guilt was dealt with.  The other injuries were mostly scrapes and cuts.  For now he let Clit use the wash cloth to clean him up as he leaned against the man.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Tony.”

Tony snorted.  He almost never slept upright like this.

“Thanks, by the way.”

Tony made a questioning sound.  He was happily basking in the brush of the cloth.

“For grabbing Steve.  For figuring out my crazy-ass plan.”

“Its what I do best.”  Tony sighed softly.  “Besides, it stood the best chance of working.”

Clint gave him a sad hum in response.

“Stop it, Clint.  My injury wasn’t your fault.”  

Clint’s whimper had Tony blink himself more awake.  Clint gently turned him and seated him on the side of the bathtub.  When Tony was stable and upright, Clint knelt in front of him.

“I don’t know how to make it right.”  Clint’s voice was miserable.  Although everyone involved had absolved him of culpability, Clint couldn’t absolve himself.  In his mind, he was guilty.

Tony reached up and placed a hand on Clint’s shoulder, thumb encircling his neck suggestively.  “You need to atone?”

Clint bared his neck and nodded.  Tony had felt this on some level from Clint.  Although he loved to beg, there was more to it than that.  It allowed Clint the freedom to express, to feel his emotions with others, without fear.  Clint didn’t need forgiveness necessarily, just to express his guilt so he could move on.  Tony could help with that.

Clint trusted Tony enough to help with that.

“All right.  What did you bring?”  If Clint was asking, he had been awake enough to journey to his room at SHEILD.  It would only have taken the vent inhabitant a few minutes and only Tasha was likely to notice.

Clint reached into a nearby vent in the bathroom.  “I-I didn’t know what you would need.  I thought I-I’d grab everything.  It all belongs at the tower now anyway.”  His low voice was said into Tony’s knee as Clint returned to kneeling on the tile floor.

Tony tilted his face up to look at him.  Truth was, he was starting to feel a bit winded and he couldn’t safely feed from anyone but Steve until he healed a bit more.  But he could make the temptation a punishment for himself as well as the archer.  He could have helped the plan by communicating it or making sure no one was injured.  Some of this was on him.

“Safeword?”

“Glide.”

000

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of the scene he returned to after nearly emptying SHEILD’s cafeteria of high calorie food.  Tasha was talking to Pepper and Bruce, both of whom were making irritated gestures at the stubborn billionaire in the bed.  Tony was resting, not sleeping, since he reacted to the conversation every now and then, but his eyes were closed and most of him was still.  Next to him, leaning against the wall was Clint, who had one hand on Tony’s uninjured shoulder and the other on his hip, where Steve was certain a knife was stashed.  The strangest part of this scene was Tony and Clint.  Usually Clint was still as a sniper and Tony vibrated with unrestrained energy.  Although Clint wasn’t flitting about, he was fidgeting and Tony was very still in a relaxed sort of way.

“Enough.  Being at SHEILD does neither of them any good!  I don’t want to move them either, but the tension here is going to make things worse!”  Bruce’s comment drew Steve into the discussion as he agreed that getting everyone back home where they didn’t have to worry about being recorded was in their best interest.  Convincing Pepper didn’t take much, even if she was rather unhappy with it.  Tony had really scared them.

Steve and Bruce supported Tony as they walked through the building.  Clint was in front of them and Natasha and Pepper trailed behind.  They had tried to get Pepper to walk with Tony so Steve could better protect, but Pepper simply sent them a withering glare and Steve and Tony had backed off.

Steve was watching Clint warily.  The Archer had been fidgety in the room and had helped Tony to stand.  During that maneuver, they had talked too low for Steve to hear.  Clint had nodded in agreement and Tony looked okay with that decision so Steve let it go at least until they were out of sight.

Pepper was being picked up by her back-up driver, since Tony was going to use Happy.  Steve swore he would make Tony rest at least 48 hours before going into the workshop.  This was backed by JARVIS, who locked Tony out except in a case of emergency.

Now that they were walking, Clint was on protection mode, but every now and then he’d glance back at Tony, as if for reassurance, which Tony would give him.  It was an interesting interaction.  Tony had also handed Steve a duffle with strict orders to not open it until they were safely away from SHEILD.

Getting Tony into the car was an exercise in patience for everyone except the engineer.  He was being extraordinarily patient with everything.  Natasha was going to ride with Pepper until she got to work safely and then join them at the tower.  Tony being off kilter had made him rather overprotective of the redhead.

After they sat in the back of the limo, Steve and Bruce bracketed Tony and Clint perched on the side seat in front of them, Tony closed the window to Happy.  It was at least a half-hour drive.  

As soon as the window was closed, Tony nodded to Clint, who practically slithered off the seat.  His steady breathing gave way to harsher panting.  Steve immediately moved to kneel in front of him when his shoulders started shaking, but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his movement.

“Clint?  Check in with me?”  

Steve glanced at Tony in confusion, but Bruce seemed to recognize the phrase.  Clint simply took a few deep breaths before responding softly, “Glide”.

Tony seemed satisfied with that  and leaned back a bit.  “There is something we would like to tell you both.”  Tony glanced at Bruce a moment, before meeting Steve’s gaze.  “Tasha knows and I’d gather you at least know a bit of it.”

Clint shifted, keening slightly.  Steve kneeled at his head, this time ignoring Tony’s hand, which released his shoulder without complaint.

He cradled Clint’s shaking shoulders in his hands, which was when he heard it.  That faint buzzing at the edge of his hearing range.  He looked at Tony.

“Being what I am, I can tell when someone is aroused.  Really aroused, not just going through the physical motions and hormone flood.  Some people need more of an emotional connection for it.”  Tony met Clint’s gaze.  “Some people need to beg.”

Clint moaned, dropping his head onto Steve’s lap.  Steve wrapped his arms more firmly around the man, but the second his arm came down, the buzzing sped up and Clint whined.  Steve immediately released the archer, who fell the short distance to the soft floor of the limo, panting.

Steve looked at Tony, who was watching Clint.  “The trust necessary for such a thing can be very fragile and even harder to come by in our line of work.  It helps the psychological health for someone to be able to release that much emotion.”

Bruce took a shaky breath and let it out.  “How long has he had…”  Bruce gestured to the quivering man, who was starting to crawl towards Tony.

“He’s coming on 2 hours.”  Tony uncrossed his legs to put one in reach of Clint’s hands.  “He will keep it until he’s sorry.”

Steve looked up sharply at that.  “It wasn’t Clint’s fault!”

“Steve!”  Tony’s sharp voice called him to order.  It was enough like his drill sergeant’s voice that he automatically silenced himself.  Then he looked at Clint, who had drawn away from Tony, from all of them.  Tony continued in a gentle voice.  “I know that.  You know that.  We all know that, except Clint.  Clint can’t see that yet.  He will.”

Clint looked up at Steve.  The buzzing was a rhythmic on-off pattern, now that Steve was listening to it.  Clint’s eyes were wet and it was clear he was trying to speak.  Tony reached out and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair gently, causing the archer to moan and lean into the hand.

“You are being so good, Owlett.  So good.”  Clint was letting out mewls at the praise and Steve saw his breathing calm some.  “Can you wear the cup until we get home?  Check in with me again, Clint.”

“Ye-yes.  I can do it.  Glide. Please, glide.”

Tony nodded, satisfied.  He looked at Steve.  “The controller is strapped to his chest under the left arm.  It wouldn’t get in the way if he needed to use the bow and was not on until we entered the car.  He had 90 minutes to get used to it.”

Tony looked up at Steve, and Steve was surprised to see Tony’s eyes dilating and start to glow faintly.

“Do you want to watch, help or disappear?”

000

Clint mewled as Steve lifted his hands higher.  He was so hard, he felt he could break the cup he wore.  He could feel himself start to slip sideways.  He knew Tony would catch him.  He knew he was safe here.

-Flashback-

“Safeword?”

“Glide.”

Tony reached in to pull out the anal beads with a long cord.  “We will have to walk out of here.  Got anything to help with that, or shall we start in the car?”

Clint shook his head.  He pulled out a cup and ring.  Phil had found it for when he had meetings to attend while they were doing a scene.  Tony felt it and nodded.  He handed the cup and cock ring back to Clint.

“Put it on, leave your ass free for me to reach.”

Clint forced himself to take a breath so he could stop his fingers from shaking as he opened his pants and shoved them and his underwear to his knees.  The cup was comfortable, situating on his hips and thighs.  

Once he was finished with his own task, he turned so he was on his hands and knees in front of Tony, ass front and center for the succubus.  He felt a hand rest on his hip and wait and his arms trembled slightly as he whined.

“Please Tony.  Please!  I’ll be better.  I’ll be good.”  Clint’s whine was accompanied by a wiggle of his hips.

Tony shushed him, “You are good, Clint.  You are amazing.”

A gentle finger swiped across his hole and he felt a full body shudder at the sensation.  THere was none of Tony’s usual sparks of pleasure in the motion.  Clint wondered if the succubus was even healed enough to use his abilities.

A wet finger breached him with very little warning and he fought not to pull away in shock.

“You are the most amazing marksman I’ve ever worked with.”

The finger stretched as it searched for the one spot.

“You are a brilliant tactician.”

Another finger joined the first and Clint felt his arm give out on him, dropping his chest to the floor. 

“You made a good call on the field.”

Three fingers were stretching him, avoiding his prostate.  

“You deserve this.”

Clint cried out as the first bead was popped through the circle of muscles.

“We won’t turn it on until we leave the building.”

Another and another bead, filling him.

“But a taste for after we leave.”

Tony’s hand pulled gently on his shoulder and Clint obligingly sat up for him.  Tony met his eyes, the controller for the beads in his hand.  He pressed the sequence setting.  Just long enough for each bead to vibrate a second.

Clint gasped as the first did so right behind his balls.  The second just outside his hole.  Tony had pulled up his underwear to hold everything exactly where he wanted them.  He’d used the cup to brace things so Clint could run if he needed to.

Clint arched as the last two beads were resting right on his prostate.

“Good.  Now you have to wait, Owlett.”

-End Flashback-

Once they were in the limo and Tony had nodded, he had slid back to the floor, turning on the beads on their lowest setting.  He had been enjoying it lazily until Steve had wrapped his arms around Clint’s chest, accidentally hitting the controller.  What had been a low background pleasure had suddenly become rather intense and staccato.  Clint vaguely heard Tony ask if Steve and Bruce were going to help, watch or leave.  

Steve must have indicated he would help, because the strong arms were removing his shirt next thing he knew.  A pair of straps from his uniform had been converted into crude cuffs by Tony.

Steve kneeled behind the archer, pulling his arms over his head with one hand, the other was exploring Clint’s chest as Tony directed.  Steve was a fast learner.

At first, he seemed to only take Tony’s directives.  Clint felt himself stretch out on display for Tony.  Steve had handed the controller over so Tony had that portion of the scene in his clever hands.

Clint threw his head back as Steve pinched skin, not just his nipples but random spot, softly feathering others.  The combination was starting to make Clint’s head spin.  He wasn’t sure what Bruce was up to, but at the moment he really didn’t care.

“Are you sure you want more Owlett?  We could stop now?”

Clint gasped as the vibrations and Steve’s wandering hand ceased their teasing.  He was so hard.  He mewled as all his stimulation except the stretch by Steve was removed.

“Oh god, no!  Please Tony!  I’m sorry!  I’ll be good.  Please, for the love of god!”

“You’ll communicate with your team more?”  A bump as the car moved along the road had the beads shift slightly in him and he gasped.

“Yes!  I’ll-I’ll explain- oh christ- my plans.”

That earned him a quick kiss on the neck.  He opened his eyes to see Steve looking right at him.

“And you know none of my injuries, or Steve’s were your fault.”

Clint bite his lip.  If he had found another way, Tony wouldn’t have gotten injured.

Tony growled lowly.  “Steve, hands behind his back.”

000

Clint’s lack of response had Tony recalculating part of this scene.  Steve had been a hesitant, but interested participant.  Maybe he would be interested in a scene from a different view at some point.  Bruce had simply shook his head, retreating to watching.

They had arrived a few minutes ago.  Tony set the beads on their lowest setting.  It wasn’t enough to give Clint what he wanted, but enough to keep him on edge.

“Steve, help him to the elevator.”  Clint’s wide eyes met Tony’s in mute plea.  Steve gave him a nod and placed Clint’s arms behind his back and used the leverage to pull him out of the car and to his feet.  Tony had already sent Happy the signal to stay in the car.  Bruce disappeared immediately, saying he would check in with their health later this evening and to not overdo it.

Tony stayed close to Clint and Steve as they made their way to the elevator.  “J take us to my floor.”

Tony backed Steve against the wall, sandwiching the panting archer between them.  He then grabbed those blonde locks and pulled his captain in for a loud, and wet kiss.  The zing from that helped his failing energy some and had Clint pulling at Steve’s grip, trying to rub his encased erection on something.

Steve’s wide blue eyes were all on Tony as JARVIS opened the elevator doors at the penthouse.  

Tony reached down and opened the purple pants.  The cup was fairly simple to remove.  Clint sighed as his trapped member had some room to grow now.  Tony met his eyes and grinned.  And turned up the beads.

Clint nearly collapsed as he howled at the stimulation.  Steve kept him upright and marched him after Tony.  The whimpers filled the room as Tony pulled cushions onto the floor.  Tony helped Steve remove the rest of Clint’s outfit along with Steve’s shirt, leaving him with nothing but the beads and cockring on his cock, jutting proudly in front of him as his hips jerked, desperately looking for stimulation.

Tony lifted his face and waited until the blue eyes focused on his brown ones.

“None of my injuries, or Steve’s were your fault.”  Clint huffed and nodded, begging with his eyes for Tony to finish it.  Tony gripped his chin harshly, “Say it!”

“Pl-pl-please!  Tony, Please!”

“Say it!  It wasn’t your fault!  You were good.”

Clint’s eyes were starting to glaze over and Tony backed the beads off.  Clint’s keen was a thing of beauty, but they had a goal here.  Tony placed his face so close to Clint’s that they were sharing breath.  “Say it…”  The whisper was barely audible.

“It wasn’t m-m-my fault.  Oh god!  It wasn’t!  It wasn’t my fault!  Please.  Oh, please Tony!  Steve!”  Tony saw Steve’s grin out of the corner of his eye at being included.

“You were good.”  Tony was a breath away from kissing him now.  He pressed Clint against Steve so the trembling man was once again sandwiched between them.  He heard Steve repeat it into Clint’s ear.

“I-I-I was g-good!”

Tony opened the cock ring and Clint keened, body rigid as he came.  Steve supported him as they flowed to the floor.  Clint’s face was soaked with tear tracks as his labored breathing slowed and Tony helped Steve cradle him.

“See.  I knew you knew it, Owlett.”  Tony gently traced Clint’s face as Natasha appeared with water and a snack.  Tony smiled at her gratefully.

“Bruce explained what happened in the car and asked that I kept you from using your arm.”  She accepted her partner easily.  Tony knew Tasha had been aware of Phil and Clint.  Clint curled into Natasha’s arms.

“Its not my fault.”

Natasha hummed in agreement, telling him in Russian that it had never been his fault.

000

Steve watched as Clint’s chest rose and fell gently.  He hoped this had helped the man recover from his guilt.  He looked over at Tony, who was slowly stroking Natasha’s hair as she cuddled their archer.  Both were asleep.

“Tony?”  He pitched his voice high enough to get the succubus’s attention.  “I want to talk about what happened yesterday.”

Tony looked his way in curiosity.  He had given a debrief while they were waiting for the doctors to release him.

“You lost a lot of blood.  You were dying, Tony.  Medical wasn’t going to get to us in time.”  Steve struggled to keep his voice low as he remembered the pale face and non-reactive lips he kissed.

“Yeah, I caught that.”  Tony glanced at Clint a moment before looking at Steve again.  “I saw the report from the doctor.  He couldn’t understand how I still had enough blood, why I was healing so quickly, given my injuries.”

Tony regarded Steve shrewdly.  “I gather you discovered the fringe health benefits for me for feeding?”

Steve flushed.  Eagerness aside, Steve was still very sensitive to the intimacy of Tony’s special needs.

“Steve, thank you.”  Tony’s voice was gentle.  “I don’t say it much, so listen carefully, thank you.  You probably saved my life.”

Steve nodded, swallowing.  Tony’s earnest words giving the actions more weight then he remembered.  “How could I have done anything else?”

Tony looked away.  Steve shook his head to remind himself that he had a purpose for bringing this up, “I wanted to discuss what to do in the future.”  Tony looked at him in surprise, but Steve simply continued, “This was terrifying, not knowing what would work, what I had permission to do.  Can you give me anything here?”

“Steve, “Tony swallowed.  “Look, Steve, don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for what you did, but it was also exceedingly dangerous.”

Steve grunted in surprise.

“I’m serious.  Without my control, I could drain someone dry.”

“But if I-we can save your life-”

“If I’m unconscious you run the risk of being overwhelmed.  You could be killed.”  Tony’s frustrated tone threatened to wake the spies and he hurriedly quieted and started petting them.  Steve watched the care and peace in his eyes as he calmed his teammates.

“We all have medical proxies.  Tony, please.  We’ll be careful, but don’t ask us to just stand there and do nothing.  Please?”

Tony regarded him.  He seemed to be fighting with himself.  Steve waited.  He knew how to wait someone out.

“Fine.  Blanket permission.  But only for you and only if there is someone else present.  If you pass out, they separate us, understood.”

Steve nodded quickly, happy to get anything.

“I’m serious Steve.”  Tony looked back down at the pair.  “I could kill them.”  

Steve leaned forward, pulling Tony into a kiss.  Steve felt the normal jolt bit stronger than usual and made a mental note to feed Tony today.

“We’ll figure it out, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who also read my series, writing this and that at the same time is really confusing. Steve goes from being very attached to Tony to not understanding him at all in the other story. My poor head!
> 
> I have another chapter ind of written, but its missing a few scenes. Any requests while I figure those scenes out?


	7. The Truth in the Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still keeping secrets from his team. Apparently he isn't the only one. Maybe a dose of Tony will reveal the secret Steve is keeping

Tony groaned as he spotted the Avenger he had been looking for.  Clint was the best at interpreting vague coded messages.  Whether they meant, “we’re ready to assassinate the prime minister” to “meet me at the hotel after midnight”.  He had someone he wanted the spy’s help with, because he wanted to complete the merger and hand everything off to Pepper and her team of lawyers.  Unfortunately, Clint was talking with his least favorite clawed harpy.

Nicole Janiceson was the only daughter of a rather rich couple, both from old money and neither working a day in their lives.  LickNik, as the press had dubbed her, was a spoiled brat.  At least on the surface.  Under that facade, was the personality of a shrewd and vapid demimondaine.  Her nymphomania was known by anyone in the know as long as her parents hadn’t a hand in it.  That was why it was never in the press much or long.  Her parents were convinced it was phase, a bid for attention by their perfect little princess.  Tony snorted at that, their perfect princess didn’t always care for the consent of her partners.

Unfortunately, Clint and Nicole were next to an ambassador who was a good friend of the chit’s mother.  Tony swerved to grab Steve from his conversation and beelined for Clint.  Steve excused himself as he let Tony pull him along amicably.

“We should be grateful for the support you give here, Uncle Salo.”  Her too-sweet voice made Tony shudder and he shouldered up as quick as he could,  “A toast to your continued fortune!”  

She raised her glass and handed Clint one, that Tony made sure to intercept.

“Ambassador!  I must introduce you to Steve Rogers.  He is a big fan of your work in agriculture.”  Tony actually was a supporter of Hilaire Salomon.  He turned to Steve and nodded, continuing on to say how he had been telling Steve about Salomon’s work in legalizing vineyard workforce in France for unions.  Steve picked up the hint and enough of Tony’s vague info to ask questions of the ambassador.  Tony was discreetly looking for a waiter to switch out the champagne he still had in his hand.  Unless Nicole had changed her strategy, it was drugged.  Fortunately, Nicole had played this game with Tony a few times.

“Uncle Salo, perhaps we should include this in the toast?”  She raised her glass.  Salomon was heartily cheered by the idea, having a French taste for wine and toasts.  Tony glanced at Steve.  It was the best idea he could come up with and Steve was unlikely to even notice a drug.

He handed the glass to Steve for the toast.

As he suspected, Steve took a polite sip, which was larger than most people’s sips, but nothing that would empty the glass.  Since it was so large, it did use a good ¾ the liquid, which left a good gulp in the glass.  Tony knew what was coming next out of Nicole’s mouth.

“Oh, but now the others do not have a drink to toast.  Here, a quick share between friends!”  Her gaiety was demonstrated in her giggle and Tony caught the look in her eye as she moved to take the glass, probably to still pass it to Clint, who was watching his teammates with barely suppressed curiosity.  

Tony smiled widely, “Of course!  Share and share alike among the team.  Me next!”  He grabbed the glass before either Steve or Nicole could blink and downed the last of it.

He nearly winced as he smacked his lips in a satisfied manner.  He grinned at Salomon, who was shaking his finger at Tony in admonishment for being so headstrong.  It didn’t matter.  His head was already starting to swim a bit.  Steve had looked mildly confused at the taste, but no apparent change in his face, so Tony trusted the serum to have done its job there.  Him, on the other hand.  He was fucked.

Oops, bad pun.  He felt his thoughts slide around a bit.  He hated being drugged.  It always felt like being on the wrong side of a ship in a tsunami.  Finding his tongue as best he could, he apologized to Salomon and placed a hand on Steve bicep.  Then he promptly sank his thumb nail into the back of the arm.

Steve’s head jerked his way and Tony could tell, sort of, that Steve was reading Tony’s body language.  Steve glanced around a moment.  He made an excuse to speak to someone, though Tony couldn’t tell who, and then the three Avengers were moving away from the evil fornicatress.  

Tony giggled.  That sounded a bit like seamstress.  He wondered if Nicole knew how to sew.  

Fuck, his mind was spinning.  Steve pulled him into a room.  There weren’t people in the room.  That was good.  Tony groaned as he found a non-moving wall and sank to the ground.

* * *

Steve knelt in front of Tony as he curled into a miserable ball against the far wall.  Clint was locking the door before joining them.

“What the hell is wrong with him?  I’ve seen him drink more than that.”  

Steve shook his head.  “I don’t know.  We weren’t intending to join your conversation.  One second I’m talking to General Hamishire and the next, he’s dragging me over and talking about some vineyard thing I’ve never even heard of before.”  He looked at the ball of trembling genius.  “Tony?  Are you okay?”

Tony seemed to freeze when Steve’s hand touched his shoulder.  Without warning, Steve felt an intense rush flow through his body.  Tony looked up and met his gaze.  The man rose gracefully to his feet and gripped Steve by the face.  It was less a kiss and more a mashing of faces, but Steve felt Tony’s ability in a way he hadn’t before.  Whimpering, he tried to back up as his legs threatened to give way.

Tony let him walk backwards and hit the back of the couch in the room.  Steve reached back and gripped the cushion to keep himself from falling.  Tony broke the kiss to scrape his teeth along Steve’s chin.  He bit Steve’s ear gently and Steve cried out, remembering to muffle himself at the last minute with his fist.

“ _ Tony! _ ”  His whimper seemed to break through and as suddenly as Tony had moved, Steve found himself without his partner in passion.  

Clint grabbed him as he nearly toppled.   “Christ, Steve, you okay?”  Steve swallowed and nodded, feeling his head clear, though the arousal was still very much present.  Golly did Tony have skills!  

They looked over to find Tony curled up in a corner shaking and staring at them with a horrified look on his face.  Clint slowly approached the engineer, since Steve wasn’t sure he could walk straight quite yet.

“Tony?  Tony, what’s going on?”  

Tony shook his head at Clint’s question.

“You have to get out.  Get away from me.  Its not-  It’s not safe!”  Tony seemed to curl into himself even further.  “Pl-please.  Please, just go!”  

Steve frowned as he knelt a few feet in front of the distraught genius.  “What are you talking about Tony?”

His shaking increased.  He licked his lips a few times before speaking again, “I-I-I’m not safe to be around li-like this.  Ke-ketamine has this eff-ffect on me.  My control is g-gone.”  He shook his head.  “Sh-she used to used Ro-rohypnol.”  

Next to him, Steve heard Clint swear.  The archer kneeled next to him.  “When the hell did she slip it in?  I watched as she took it from the waiter.”  

Tony shook his head.  “Us-usually bribes the wait-waiters.  Kn-knew the second sh-she handdeded you the gl-glass.  Th-thought it would be ro-rohyp-p-pnol.”  Tony gripped his hair sharply as he whined.  

Clint reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but then thought better of it, “Thanks man.  You didn’t have to take that one for me.”  Tony just shuddered.  “How can we help?”

When Tony looked up again, there were tracks of tears running down his face.  “Eff-ffects me differently than others.  I-I-I crave.  B-but I mi-might not stop.  Nearly ki-killed someone once on sp-special K.”

Steve butted in to this conversation at this point.  “So wait, special K?  Keketamine?  What’s going on?”  

Clint glanced at Steve with a pained look on his face.  “Ketamine, or special K, is a drug used to make someone especially pliable.  These days when it’s given without their knowledge its use is never good.”  

Steve knew there was more to it than that, but the immediate problem was Tony, “Will it help or harm you to get energy?”

Tony blinked at him with a wide expression.  “N-no  N-NO!  Its t-too dangerous Steve-eve.”  

“That’s not what I asked.”

Tony seemed to look everywhere except at Steve.  That was enough of an answer for Steve.  He reached forward, placing his hands on Tony’s cheeks. 

“Do you want this?”  He shook his head at Clint briefly and motioned for the archer to stand watch.  He knew Tony was under influence, but Tony and he had discussed what Tony would allow if something happened and he couldn’t give permission.   This was a health issue for Tony.

“S-S-Steve-”  Tony whimpered, before meeting his eyes.  The brown irises were completely eclipsed by shimmering blue.   “Pl-please.  Dont let-let me hurt y-you.”  

Steve sighed, “You won’t.”

Then he kissed Tony.

* * *

_ It’s a good thing the windows are sturdy in this building.   _ Steve’s thoughts were scattered as Tony shoved him against the one way glass.  They were bullet-proof if he remembered correctly.  

Tony’s clever fingers were running up his abs under his torn shirt.  Tony had removed his jacket without breaking their kiss, but the shirt, he had not had patience for.  Steve had ripped it open in front and Tony had groaned into his mouth.  He could feel frantic fingers at his waist, but with the electricity sparking across his skin, he didn’t even care.  His hips jerked as finger nails scraped back up his chest and up to his neck as Tony finally got his pants undone and jerked down.  Steve kicked them off as Tony finally reached his hair and gripped it with a punishing grip.

Jerking back on the hair at the base of his skull, Steve felt himself arch his back.  His body trembled as he tried to figure out the next step.  It was hard with his mental processes being derailed by the waves of sensation flowing from Tony.  He moaned.

Tony jerked him forward by his hair.  As he spun, he crashed to his knees, facing the window.  “Hands on the window. “  Tony’s voice was a low growl in his ear.  He reached up to grip the cross beams on the floor to ceiling wall of windows.  He could see some people leaving the gathering below him.  Several photographers stood there, hoping to catch that juicy picture for the press.  A picture of Captain America nearly naked kneeling would be gold to them.

“They can’t see us.  But you can see them.  They would look over here and see your pretty red face and your trembling arms.”  Tony had never talked like this to him before.  Between them it had always been what Clint called vanilla.  Steve had wanted to take things to the next level, but he hadn’t yet figured out how to say that.  This blew past all those levels.  It left them in the dust.  

“The perfect pinnacle of man on display for them.  With your cock leaking and hips jerking like a slut.  What would they think of you now?”  Steve let out a sob, feeling tears come down his cheeks as his arousal grew.  He wasn’t even sure it was Tony’s power doing it anymore.  He wanted to cum so badly.  He jerked, but there was no friction.  Tony hadn’t even touched him yet.

“You want to move?  Here, move!”  Tony suddenly pressed against his hips and his erection came in contact with the window.  The freezing cold ripped a scream out of him that Tony swallowed.  He opened his mouth to beg, but Tony shoved his fingers in instead.  Two fingers plunged in and out of his mouth as he licked them.  It took him a minute to realize that with a hand in his hair and two fingers in his mouth, Tony must be using his leg to press his hips forward.

When Tony released his head, removing his fingers, Steve trembled as he leaned forward on the window.  He saw that he had painted it white with cum.  Through the drips, he could still see the people.  He felt his member grow heavy between his legs.

“Tony-”  His gasp ended as two hands gripped his hips and pulled them back sharply.  Those points stayed, feeding his arousal again.  “Tonyyyyy!”  

“We can’t make that much noise Steve.  Don’t drop the ball.”  Before Steve could respond to that a tie was stuffed in his mouth.  Desperately, he bit down on it, trying to ground himself.

Tony’s hand returned to his hair and forced him to look outside again.  “What would they think if they could see you?  Captain America. On. His. KNEES!”  With the last word, Tony shoved two fingers into Steve.  Steve nearly howled into the make-shift gag, remembering at the last instant that there was a party of people not too far away.   He dropped his head, only for Tony to lift it by his hair.

“Nope, watch them.  They have no idea what is going through your head right now.”  Steve moaned, shifting as his arousal became desperate.  “No!  You cum when I want you to.”  They’d been together enough at this point for Tony to know Steve couldn’t get off on his own without some stimulation on his cock.  It meant that right now, he was completely at Tony’s mercy.

Over and over, those fingers brushed his prostate.  Steve thought his arms had gone numb, there was so much blood redirected down.  He could barely see through the tears in his eyes as he gazed at the window.

_ “CUM” _  He knew the gag had been removed.  He knew Tony was taking everything he had to offer.  He could feel it.  

Gasping as Tony released his hair, he felt his grip on the window falter, but Tony placed his hand on a shaking wrists.  He gripped the over-sensitive flesh below as he growled in Steve’s ear.  “Don’t you dare let go.”

Steve wiggled trying to escape the too-sharp sensation on his cock, but it was too late.  He felt himself growing, helpless to stop whining at the stabs of pleasure and pain that coursed through him.

“My turn.”  Steve wasn’t sure what Tony was saying, but a moment later he felt Tony enter him.

Tony had only actually penetrated him twice before.  Both times he was sweet and gentle, a lover’s caress.  This was different.  Steve nearly swallowed his tongue as Tony used one motion to impale him.  Steve braced himself against the window and took deep breathes.  The pain had cleared his mind considerably.  

Tony was draped across his back, running his fingers through his hair.  The arousal was returning, but through it, Steve noticed that Tony had managed to stretch him enough that he wasn’t actually in pain, just slight discomfort now that Tony was in and he was relaxing his muscles a bit.  He also noted that while Tony hadn’t been completely gentle, even without the serum, Steve would not have a mark on him tomorrow.  Even drugged out of his mind, Tony was careful with his lovers.

A shift of Tony’s hips drew Steve’s attention from this internal marveling to the present.  In this orientation, Tony wasn’t going to be able to feed.  He needed mouth to mouth contact to feed.  That was why they hadn’t tried this position in the first place.

Thin fingers twirled around his nipples and he felt himself climb higher.  Higher than before.  He felt Tony’s breath in his ear.

“My best kept secret.  Cum for me, lover.”

With one hand pumping his cock and the other muffling his mouth, Steve spread himself up, hips jerking out of his control as Tony bit down on his neck gently.  When he came for at least the third time he felt a rush unlike any other.  It was different than the arousal relief cycle Tony normally gave him.  This spread throughout his body, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

Both men breathed heavily, but a moment later Tony listed sidewise.  Steve turned and grabbed him quickly, setting him on the ground gently.  It was then that he was aware of another pair of hands helping him.

Glancing up and seeing Clint watching Tony in concern, he smiled in relief.  “Thanks.”

Clint nodded.  Below them Tony cracked an eye at them.  The lazy brown eyes only had a tinge of blue swirling in them.  He reached up for Steve.  Steve grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

“We need to return to the party, Tony.  Can you walk?”  Truthfully Steve wasn’t certain how he was able to walk.  He glanced at the window painted white with dried semen and winced.  He wasn’t really a public sex type.  Without Tony’s input the idea made him shudder and not really in a good way.  But he couldn’t regret what they had done either.

Being with Tony was like that.  He certainly cared for his teammate and there was no forcing him in this.  He was attracted to Tony from the start.  As an artist, how could he not be?  Tony was flamboyant, charismatic, intelligent, everything Howard had been but more polished.  

His personality had been what gave Steve fits.  The brash, devil-may-care attitude had set his teeth on edge, but now that he was getting to know the man better, he saw it for the sass it was.  Where Howard had been about proving himself and being the best, Tony was about improving the best and being himself.  The only people Tony appeared truly disgusted with fell into 3 categories; pretenders (mostly when they got in the way), betrayers, and people against his family.  By Family, Steve meant Rhodes and Pepper.  The engineer only disliked their opponents and stopped them, not actually hated them.

Being with Tony made all the sense in the world, but the fact that it was necessary for his health put a damper on Steve’s enthusiasm for it sometimes.  He never regretted it, but sometimes he did wish it was a bit different.

“Okay there Steve?”  Steve realized he had simply been staring at Clint as the Archer helped straighten Tony up.  The man looked like he was about to keel over.  Which didn’t make any sense because usually Steve was the one exhausted after giving Tony so much energy.  

Steve hurriedly finished buttoning his jacket, hoping no one noticed his shirt missing some buttons.  He moved forward and reached out to Tony.  

Who whined and reached back.  Steve barely blinked before Tony was snuggled into his chest, whining softly.  

“Nat, can you extract Tony?”  Clint’s message over coms distracted Steve.  He glanced down and agreed with him.  Tony was in no shape to deal with a sea of sharks that was beyond the doors.  Steve heard Natasha respond and they headed over to the west windows. 

After handing off Tony to a confused Black Widow and a patient driver, both men re-entered the party to find Pepper.  Someone would need to smooth over the disappearance and they certainly couldn’t do it.

Strangely, Steve found his hands twitching as they maneuvered through the crowd.  While he had lots of energy with the serum, he had never been a fidgeter in his life.  They were just about to reach Pepper when they were waylaid by General Hamishire.

“Just the man I was looking for!  You vanished so suddenly, I did not get to offer my thanks for the recent battle.”  Steve nodded discreetly to Clint to send him on to Pepper, while he stayed to talk to the General.  He had liked the General for the most part earlier, but now that he was paying attention, he noticed little things.  The smoke on him was expensive cigars.  Too expensive on a general’s salary alone.  He wondered briefly what other income the General had.  That wasn’t all he noticed.  The general’s disdain for every single woman who crossed in front of them.  His complete lack of interest in the casualties of the battle he was thanking Steve for.  He made the appropriate hums of sympathy, but the amount of time he spent on them was insignificant compared to discussing the final damage count itself.  Even the way he mentioned Tony rebuilding that part of the city sounded condescending in a way.

Steve shook his head and gave his apologies.  Another issue had grabbed his attention and he wished to see to it.  Could he postpone this conversation until another time?  The General was congenial as he agreed, but Steve could tell he wasn’t happy.  He felt snubbed.

Steve caught up with Pepper a moment later and was told he was free to make himself scarce.  Clint had filled her in and she said Tony needed him more.  He gladly caught up with Clint at the door and vanished into a cab.

* * *

Bruce was pacing in the main room when they got home.  Both paused at the green tint on his skin.  He looked at them and approached with vigor.

“Woah woah, easy on the green.  We didn’t drug him.”  Clint held up his hands and backed away.  Steve had never seen Bruce so worked up without transforming.  But Bruce was unlikely to transform, there was no danger and Hulk could articulate what he wanted to say. 

Steve frowned and rubbed his head.  He hadn’t ever thought of it that way.  

Bruce grabbed his attention abruptly as he jerked his jacket and growled at him, “If you ever take advantage of him again, I will rip your throat out!”  Steve frowned and shoved his hands off his jacket.

“I didn’t take advantage.  Tony agreed.”

“He wasn’t sober enough to agree!”

Steve shook his head, “I meant before.  We talked about what could happen if he was hurt enough to not be able to agree.”  Bruce seemed to wait for more, “This is more than sex, it’s a medical issue.  I know the rules when someone is hurt and needs medical attention and isn’t awake to give consent.  Tony gave me consent.  Fully conscious, unilateral consent to make this decision as long as it was me or Pepper.”  Steve gestured to his body.

“Only for medical purposes.  I swear, Bruce!  I would never take that kind of thing from Tony.  For anyone!”  Steve waved his hands as he flung his jacket over a chair.  The accusation that he had raped one of his best friends hurt.

Bruce growled, “I’m not referring to the sex.  Tony told me about the Health care proxy that he made for you two and Pepper.  He told all of us so we could watch out for you.”

“Then what is this?”

“You!  You took advantage of him!”  

Steve stomped away and then stomped back, trying to clear his head a bit, but there was too much going on.

“Okay, spell it out for me, how did I take advantage of him, exactly?”  

Bruce’s eyes swirled green a moment before he took a deep breath.  “Tony didn’t make lip contact right?”  Steve gestured for him to go on.  “So he couldn’t feed.”

Steve felt himself explode, “He was behind me!  He was in control, I couldn’t make that choice!  I di-”  Steve froze.  

Clint was staring at him with wide eyes.  Natasha, who had just walked in was raising her eyebrow at him in confusion.  He rewound the last hour since they left Tony.  He was acting strange.  Steve Rogers didn’t stomp around, Steve Rogers didn’t fidget. 

But Tony Stark did.

He ran a hand through his hair, “What the hell is going on?”

Finally he saw Bruce’s eyes warm back to brown.  Bruce stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t know?”

Steve shook his head, “He said it was his best kept secret.”  

Bruce looked uncomfortable at that.  He glanced at Clint and Natasha.  Natasha seemed to catch on first and nodded.  She strode over and grabbed Clint’s arm.  “Come on, we’re checking on Tony.”

Steve watched Bruce as they left, but the urge to watch them, to follow them and retreat was strong.  That made no sense.  He so rarely retreated from these things.

“Steve, if Tony doesn’t feed, but he uses his powers, the flow reverses.”  Steve’s gaze sprang to Bruce’s at the low voice.

“What?”

“Tony has the ability to give energy as well as take it.  If he uses his abilities and doesn’t drain his partner at least a little, he has no choice.”  

Steve sat down hard on the couch.  The flow of energy he got after the last orgasm made more sense.  More than that though, “Just energy?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, ability, personality, maybe even body chemistry is given.  You have been acting like Tony does sometimes.  I recognize some of the motions.”

Steve shook his head in amazement, “Not just motions.  I felt the need to fidget.  I notice things I don’t usually notice.”  He met Bruce’s gaze.  “This is what Tony was really afraid of, isn’t it?  This is the real reason he doesn’t tell anyone.  Not just being different.”

Bruce nodded, “I asked about it during our discussions, and he shut me out, hard.  He’s terrified, Steve. He can’t turn this off.  If someone found out…”

“They could use it, use him.  He wouldn’t be able to stop them.”  Steve rubbed a hand over his head.  “I should be completely worn out after what happened.  I could feel that he was reaching even my limit.  He did this to help me.”

Bruce winced.  “He always does make the sacrifice play when nothing else will work.”  His soft voice raked claws over Steve’s heart.  Dammit Tony!

“Bruce, I swear.  I swear on my faith in God, I will never take advantage of Tony.  Not with this, not with any of his abilities.  I will never take what isn’t freely given.  I-”  Steve stopped himself by biting his lip hard.

Bruce placed a hand on Steve arm.  Steve met his gaze and knew.  Bruce knew what he hadn’t said.  Dammit, Steve hadn’t even known.

Steve stood up and stalked out of the room.  Clint and Tasha were sitting with Tony as the engineer slept off that drug.

“I believe you, Steve.”

Steve didn’t acknowledge Bruce’s low voice behind him.  Bruce had seen what Steve had been denying for months.  What he almost said aloud a few minutes ago.

_ I love him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remember the request for more Bruce and for Thor to return. Never fear, I will get to them :)


	8. Normal is What Works for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally had no idea how to continue after the end of last chapter. I mean it was the perfect cliff hanger ending and even I couldn't see past it for a while. But here it is! I have the next few chapters outlined so you should be seeing more again soon!
> 
> Here is Bruce as requested by [ BB4ever ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB4ever/pseuds/BB4ever). I hope you like it!

Tony groaned as he rolled over.  He hated hangovers! Groggily he reached out to see how many people he was in bed with.  A rough hand grabbed his and gently held it. 

“Easy Tony.  Its been a long night.”  Bruce soft voice sent shards of fire through his head and he buried himself further under the blankets.  Slowly he let the memories float back, trying to piece together what he had ingested and how long he should expect this symphony of suck to continue.  

The gala came to mind, which confused him, he didn’t usually overdo it at a gala.  The people there were too stuffy for it half the time and too wrong-brand-of-crazy the rest of the time.  Plus, he had the Avengers to think of now.

Clint.

Steve.

SHIT!

Tony sat up with a jerk, only to regret that a moment later and curl into a ball.  Calloused hands rubbed his neck gently. “Try some water, Tony. JARVIS says you come off Ketamine hard.”

Tony let himself have a little water, but his stomach protested.  “Its not the ketamine. That causes depression as a side effect.” Tony’s mutter had the genius curling closer to his knees.  “This is the energy backlash. Too much transferred without any control.”

Bruce blinked at him in surprise.  “Steve said you had almost reached his limit.”

“Yeah, mine too.  Ugh! I hate Special K!”  Tony leaned towards his science bro and relaxed when the arm came up to cradle him.  He took a few deep breaths. He had been dancing around telling Bruce this for weeks.  Bruce had figured most of it out on his own, but the whole thing gave Tony the shivers, and not in a good way.  He hadn’t ever had someone to talk to about this ability. He’d tried with Obidiah, but as a kid he had felt something in Obie’s energy that had scared him and he had never mentioned it.  Really that should have tipped him off.

Okay, way off topic!  Tony glanced at Bruce to see the man contently sitting and humming slightly with a tablet in front of him.  Twisting slightly so he could read the screen, he found a paper on using nanobots for water reclamation pulled up.  He loved Brucie. The man was interested for its own sake, just like Tony. 

“You know, presenting complex science-y stuff to not science-y people is boring.”  Bruce glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Tony snuggled his face into Bruce’s shoulder.  “I remember going and showing military who’s who all my tech and watching them go ooh and aah at it.  Then they would pat themselves on the back for finding such a good weapon’s designer. They’d pat me on the back like a good little puppy who performed a trick.”

Tony felt Bruce place the tablet on the table next to them.  “Sounds like you felt under-appreciated.”

Tony shook his head.  

“No, I knew they appreciated.  But it felt like they didn’t understand the elegance, the engineering.  Rhodey could keep up, but he wasn’t interested in going further. Even Obie-”  Tony swallowed. “Even Obie only learned enough so he could troubleshoot.” Tony felt his thoughts slide back closer to their normal patterns.  Ketamine took a minute to wear off.

“I wanted to show someone.  For so long, I wanted someone to see what my engineering truly looked like.”  Tony looked out the window nearby. “But I knew. Mom was addicted to Howard. She hated him for it.  She was never attracted to him, but he wanted her. She hated herself for it. She told me over and over again what would happen if someone knew.”  

Bruce tightened his hold as Tony started trembling.  Then Tony just stilled and looked up at him. “Bruce, you understand.”

Bruce blinked in surprise as Tony met his eyes calmly.  One of Tony’s hands came up and rested on Bruce’s cheek.  “You arrived and you understood exactly what I was saying, could see what I saw in a design, you wanted to know more.  Suddenly the urge I had been ignoring my entire life went quiet. Because you understood.”

Tony took a deep breath and backed away from his lab partner.  Bruce could see himself steeling for an explanation. Bruce wasn’t going to let him do it, not like this.  They bonded over a love of science. He knew that, but he hadn’t known, couldn’t have known just how much that meant to Tony.

“Let’s start with what I know and go from there.”

Tony glanced at him when he said the familiar line.  Whenever they brought the other into a project, that was how they started.  Not one person presenting, not rambling stuff they already knew, but searching.  They were scientists and they were searching. They explored the edges of their knowledge and let each other push their assumptions aside to break through knew frontiers, new understandings.

“You take in energy from your partner when they climax.  You must have mouth to mouth contact for that.” Tony grinned at him and nodded, settling on the soft bed.  Bruce often envied his complete comfort at being in any level of dressed or undressed. Tony was completely comfortable in any thing ranging from full formal tuxedo regalia to nothing but his birthday suit (reactor notwithstanding).  Right now, in the soft pajama pants the assassins had put him in last night, he was content to lounge and talk.

“You have the ability to manipulate this energy on some level.  This can increase your partner’s arousal long with other emotions effected by the arousal?”  Bruce stopped. “Only increase?” 

Tony opened his mouth only to pause.  He hadn’t ever really thought of it before.  He hated being around people who wanted him that he didn’t want them back, but mostly he had simply tried to separate himself.  He had never actually tried to do anything else. 

He grinned at his science partner, “I don’t know.”

The three most exciting words between them.  Bruce grinned openly at that. Sounds like an experiment.  “Okay, okay, so that’s something. But on the energy flow itself.  If you don’t have your partner liplocked, then the flow reverses?”

Tony nodded.  “Yeah. Well, sort of.”  Bruce gave him a curious grunt.  “If I haven’t manipulated their energy at all, it doesn’t happen.  I have to actually connect to them first.”

Bruce hummed.  That, at least, would mean straight assault wouldn’t drain Tony.  That was a huge relief. It also meant that a new version of gold digger could be a problem for the billionaire.  Not someone after his money, but after the rest of him. “And you can’t control this flow?”

Tony shrugged a bit.  “Certainly not on Special K.  I can’t even control my feeding on Special K.  The other way? Don’t think I’ve ever tried.” Tony glanced away, swallowing.  “By the time I understood I had some say in the matter, I was already pretty against the whole rape thing.  Mom saw to that.”

Bruce shuddered and shoved down his nausea.  Oky, they needed to steer away from rape right now.  “So if you opened to someone, do you think you could give them a controlled amount?”

Tony grinned at him in a way he recognized.  The genius was more than ready to get to the experiment portion of this exercise.

Bruce chuckled.  “Are you sure you’re recovered from last night?”  

Tony touched his wrist.  Bruce could feel the spark slide slowly up his arm.  He looked at Tony’s grin. They had experimented with his powers several times.  It had been quite an afternoon.

- _Flashback_ -

Bruce gasped as he sat on the couch.  Tony’s abilities were interesting. He could tell the inventor was having fun learning to stretch this side of himself.  They had learned that Tony had to be touching him. Although he could sense the energy from across the room and the idea of Tony’s eyes sparking certainly aroused Bruce now in a purely Pavalonian manner, he couldn’t actually affect it.  

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce.  “Are you okay?”

Bruce chuckled.  They had been exploring this since just after lunch.  He was a bit tired, but curiosity was akin to coffee for both of them and Bruce could feel his energy simmer in excitement.  Tony wiggled his fingers at Bruce. That gave him a thought, “Can you control the speed of the effect?”

Tony cocked his head at Bruce in interest.  “We’ve proved you can localize the area of your energy in your partner.  How about its spread?”

Tony grinned.  “Let’s see.” He curled up into a ball on the couch next to Bruce and reached out a finger to rest on Bruce’s wrist.  The small spark had Bruce shuddering but it stayed on his wrist. It was like Tony was gently caressing his skin, teasing his arm hair to stand at attention.

Bruce sighed as the sensation spread up his arm to his shoulder, encasing his entire arm in the pleasant aura of charged contact.  It hovered at his shoulder for a moment before Bruce felt it slide back down his arm. The peel of energy felt like removing a particularly clingy shirt, exposing the skin underneath.  

Bruce moaned as the cool air seemed to rush over his exposed skin.  He felt Tony shift on the couch, but is focus was more on the tingling encompassing his arm to just under the elbow.  A small touch on his ankle above the sock distracted a portion of his mind.

Slowly the energy danced up his leg.  At the knee it stopped a moment and his arm was once again awash with a caress both light and insistent.  It trickled up his shoulder and across his upper back to the other shoulder. It rested there as the leg slowly became a sea shore of prickles as Tony’s influence washed up and down his thigh.  

He jerked his leg and hips chasing a sensation he couldn’t influence in the least.  “Now-now that-t isn’t f-fair.” 

Tony chuckled next to him and he felt the energy on his back slide sensually down his arm.  It was still connected to Tony’s point of contact by a thin thread of sparks across Bruce’s back, but Tony appeared interested in playing with its size and shape as Bruce’s hands clenched.  Bruce felt like he was being teased. 

Tony released his ankle and leaned up.  Bruce cried out as the sensation on his leg stopped, but Tony placed a hand on his hip and the electricity crept down both legs like a slow trickle of water.  Bruce grabbed Tony with his free hand and his hips hitched, relishing the friction against his pants. Tony’s mouth whispered in his ear. “Any other bright ideas, partner?”

Bruce whined as his breath shuddered.  He tried to force himself to think about what Tony had done so far.  They knew the energy could’t physically restrain or effect actual movement.  While Tony could influence how good something felt, the actual motion of the muscles were still in the hands of the owner of the body.  This was a relief to both of them.

“P-p-pattern-n?”  Tony hummed and then Bruce felt as thought dozens of fingers were trailing all over his back in circles.  He yelled, chasing his arrousal with his hips. Tony was probably the only reason he was on the couch anymore.  The circles glided around on his body before eclisping and then lines crossed his stomach and thighs as he squirmed.

It took him a few moments to recognize that Tony was creating kaleidoscopic patterns on his skin, slowly driving him insane.  His next movement, nearly destabilized them on the couch. “Tony! Oh god! Please, Tony! Reactor! En-enough!”

All the colorful lines and arcs coalesced into a bright spot and he shouted into Tony’s mouth as he came.  

- _End Flashback_ -

HIs skin had tingled with residual muscle memory for over an hour after that.  To the point that when he had been making dinner later that night and Clint had come in and leaned against him to smell the food, he’d whined and almost slumped.  Clint had caught him of course, and Tony had been there a moment later, helping him with his breathing before kissing him and easing him out of the arousal by drawing the additional energy away.

Bruce glanced at Tony as the man slid towards him.  That was the most interesting part for Bruce. He wasn’t attracted to men.  They had discovered that if Tony actually touched him intimately, it actually made the arousal sharper, harder.  Tony had backed off immediately, apologizing for that. Bruce had blinked, because he was arroused, but it had indeed turned unpleasant, nauseating almost.  

Tony placed a hand on Bruce’s wrist, their goto spot for this and Bruce closed his eyes, letting the sensation take him.  That was the difference. He trusted Tony. That was why this worked. To Bruce, this wasn’t sex. It was science and friendship and release, but not sex.  He felt the arousal work its way through his system. He opened his eyes to lock eyes with Tony. 

“No kissing, Brucie.  Let’s see what I can do.”

Bruce hissed a breath as the arousal encompassed him.  “Ma-maybe we should wait until you are better rested.”

Tony chuckled.  “Right, when have you ever known me to wait for that?”  

Bruce’s breathy laugh was all he could manage right now as his leg hair stood on high, followed closely by his erection.  He looked at Tony’s soft brown eyes and realized something important.

Last night, he had seen in Steve’s face that Steve hadn’t known he was in love with their resident engineer.  When it had downed on Steve, Bruce had felt sorry for the man. He also had needed to suppress a laugh. A blind man could see Steve cared a great deal for Tony, it wasn’t a surprise.  

Looking at those gentle eyes, Bruce realized how Steve could have missed it.  Because he had too. He was supposed to be smart, but he hadn’t even noticed how much he loved Tony.

“What the hell?”  Tony’s abrupt shift broke their physical connection.  Bruce felt himself spin a moment as he slumped on the bed, panting and still heavily aroused.

“Tony?”  He gasped.  He looked over where Tony was looking at his hands in confusion before looking back at Bruce and grabbing him.  He cradled Bruce as the scientist tried to get his breathing under some semblance of control. He could still feel the sensation just out of his reach though and a sob tore through him.

“Shhh, it’s okay Brucie.  I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let go like that.  Shhh. I got you.” Bruce felt a soft wave of energy float over him before it ramped up again.  He felt the crest of the wave coming and he was helpless to its power.

The jolt was incredible and overwhelming.  His mind cleared instantly and he could hear Tony’s whisper in his ear, “I’m sorry.  Its okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry….”

Bruce reached over and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, drawing the trembling genius closer.  “I’m okay Tony.” He let his hand brush down Tony’s back and the man calmed. They sat a moment before Bruce wiggled a bit.

“Maybe try again after some rest?”  At Bruce’s playful comment, Tony shook his head though.

“I did it, Bruce.  I stopped when I wanted to stop the flow.  You only got a little bit.” Bruce blinked and backed away and realized that while Tony was sitting contently in the bedding, Bruce was starting to feel the need to fidget.  Christ, no wonder Steve had looked like he had ants crawling over his skin last night. This was distracting!

“You were able to control how much you gave me?”  Bruce’s excited question was met by a happy smile.

“Yup!  You just got a sip.  I even tried to open and close it!  I could alter the flow, but once it was closed, I couldn’t reopen it.”  Bruce laughed as Tony launched into how it felt.

In the back of his mind, Bruce couldn’t help but wonder what Tony had felt that made him jerk away.  The timing of it was a bit interesting.

Very Interesting.


	9. What Importance is History?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is back!!!!!

Steve was stirring his cereal when he heard Thor return on the roof.  Sighing, he wondered if he should get up and greet the demigod or not.  The decision took long enough, that Thor came in through the balcony.

“Steven!  It is good to see you again.  How fairs this world? Have I missed anything of great import?”  Thor’s voice was calm as ever and Steve relaxed hearing it. Thor’s can-do confidence was something he depended on.  

“Just the usual.  Metal robots, scary reporters, you know.”  Steve decided to give up on his cereal to talk to Thor.  It wasn’t like he was hungry at the moment.

Thor chuckled as he set his hammer on the counter and claimed a stool for himself.  “And how fairs Anthony? When we last spoke, Lady Pepper had just revealed his particular biology.”  Thor picked up an apple as he asked.

“Its going.”

Thor eyed Steve a moment while he bit into the apple.  “Something about it troubles you?”

Steve shrugged.  He was still trying to wrap his mind around the revelation from last night.  He hadn’t counted on falling in love with Tony. Especially with the incubus unlikely to return the feeling to an extreme.  Tony didn’t do monogamy, he couldn’t. Steve knew that. He still loved him. Tony had snuck up on him and now, he was stuck.

“Anthony!  It is good to see you!”  Thor’s voice jerked Steve out of his thoughts.  Tony and Bruce had just entered. Steve'e eyes took in the genius greedily.  He looked okay, a bit pale perhaps. Tony met his gaze a moment before Thor bound over and swept him up in a hug.  Bruce was smiling next to them. He met Steve’s eyes briefly, before Steve had to turn away.

“I’m fine Point Break!  How Asgard?” Tony’s jovial conversation as he coaxed Thor’s visitout of him was a balm to Steve’s worry.  At least Tony had suffered no ill effects from their evening. That had been a niggling worry in the back of his mind.  Bruce came over to sit next to him, grabbing a banana as he passed the fruit bowl.

“How is he really?”  Steve’s muttered question was low enough to not catch the other men’s attention as Bruce glanced over.

“Okay.  He was a bit hungover when he woke up, but it passed quickly.”

“Good.  That’s good.”  Steve bit his lip to shut himself up.  Bruce placed a hand on his wrist.

“Steve, I wanted to apologize for what I said last night.  I know you wouldn’t have done anything on purpose to Tony.”  

“No, I understand.  I-I’m glad someone is looking out for him.”  Steve looked over as Bruce shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand.  I didn’t either. What you figured out last night, I figured out this morning.”  Bruce met his shocked look with a calm gaze. Steve couldn’t believe it, or he really could.  Bruce and Tony had been close since the beginning. Bruce spoke Tony’s language, they finished each other’s thoughts, Bruce understood Tony in a way few others ever could.  

“What did he say when you told him?” Because Steve was feeling like torturing himself by learning how perfect they were together.  But Bruce just chuckled.

“Tell him?”  Bruce shook his head before glancing over at the man in question fondly.  “I did’t say a thig about it.”

“What?  Why?” Steve couldn’t understand.  They would be perfect together.

Bruce watched as Tony asked Thor more about his bedroom on Asgard.  “I’m not attracted to men.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I know right?”  Bruce gave a breathy chuckle.  “Tony is just different. Its just him.  You know that better than anyone, I think.”

Steve had to smile at that phrase.  Tony was one of a kind, he just had a category all to himself.  “But why not tell him? You guys- You’re perfect?”

“Tony doesn’t need perfect.”  

Steve blinked at him in confusion.  Bruce gave him a self-depreciating grin.

“We’re scientists, perfect is boring.  Besides, he doesn’t need to know yet. What I have right now, that’s more than I ever thought I’d have with someone. Even Betty didn’t get me the way Tony does.”  Bruce looked over at Tony again. Steve envied his calm, content. “Its not about his power. Its him. Tony gets me just by being him. Like the other piece of a puzzle I didn’t know could exist.”

Steve could understand that. Tony seemed to fill whatever spot was there for him.  He did it with his energy, his enthusiasm, his curiosity, his genuine care. Steve knew Tony was the worst communicator in the world.  No one communicated as badly as the genius. But take away that and you were left with a giving man in pain. One who Steve had fallen for hard.

Steve and Bruce both stood quickly when Tony wobbled and groaned.  Thor caught him before either man could, but they were still next to him in an instant.  Thor immediately cradled the smaller man in his arms.

“You are famished, my friend.  Allow me to grant you a feast and then I shall explain what I have learned of your kind.”  Thor’s comment drew Bruce and Steve’s attention, but the demigod simply pulled Tony close and locked their lips.  Steve watched in amazement as Tony went from stunned to fully on board with this.

At first, Tony let out a sound of surprise.  He hadn’t expected Thor to simply crash their mouths together.  Then he felt Thor’s weight shift as they sat down and Tony was cradled in his lap.  There were worse things than to be kissed by a hot young god. At first Thor was holding him, his free hand running up and down Tony’s side.  

Thor had always been free with the hugs and pats on the back and other forms of physical affection.  The part of Tony’s brain that was not getting swept away noted that Thor was just as free and unconcerned with audience in more intimate signs of affection.

The rest of him was fully on board when Thor’s hands slid up his back under his shirt.  Light sparks of electricity hummed along his skin and Tony wondered briefly if that was what his power felt like.  He didn’t wonder long as all of his brainpower returned to the nuzzling along his neck.

“Wow, you-you really got- Mmhgnm - Oh god!”  Tony let himself feel as Thor’s latent electric field built around him and he felt Thor pour power into him.  

It was different than Steve.  Steve was like a dozen shots of expresso, where Thor was more like a splash of cold water.  Tony felt himself melt into the strong arms as he came off the power high. Distantly, he heard Bruce and Steve clamor to know what just happened, but it took him a minute to bring himself to care and another minute to bring his ears back online.

“He will be aware again momentarily, my friends.  Do not fret. The Man of Iron is a strong one.” Tony blinked at Thor’s assurance.  Bruce was taking his vitals via his arm as Steve hovered next to him.

“He’d ever been this out after, Thor.  Are you sure he’s okay?”

“He’s fine, Steven.  Give him a moment.” Tony blinked at Thor’s reassurance and then smiled.

“Okay, now I’m impressed.  What on earth do you know that I don’t Goldilocks?”  Tony’s quip had the secondary effect of calming Bruce and Steve.  Thor simply laughed joyously.

“I spoke with my mother.  She is knowledgeable of many of the realms’ children.  Your kind is not unknown to her.” Tony perked up at that.  He hadn’t ever thought he’d hear of others like him. Thor gave him a sad smile.  “Unfortunately the history I am about to tell is not a happy one.”

“Long ago when the Dark Elves first started war to rule the realms in darkness and small group of them separated.  Instead of harnessing the power of darkness and death, they learned to channel life. The power of the dark is great and seductive in its entirety, but the power of light is subtle, gentle in its strength.  For generations after the great war, the light elves learned and settled in Alfhiem. They are still peaceful. Within their race came a new group called the pleasure elves.

“Long they lived on Alfhiem without trouble, however, they soon traveled beyond their realm.  Others learned of them and their abilities. Many came to Alfhiem seeking their gifts, taken by force.  The world was so threatened that Asgard got involved. To prevent war from starting again, m father bound all pleasure elves to Alfhiem for eternity.  A few who wished to leave were required to never again share in the wonders of their world and to forfeit their freedom. And so peace returned.

“My mother was among some of the healers who helped the escaped pleasure elves.  It was she who told me of your kin.”

Tony was speechless as Thor looked at him sadly.  The story was familiar, even if Tony had never had it applied to himself.  Minority and oppression exist everywhere.

“At some point, one or more of your ancestors must have hidden from the patrols on Midgard.  Elvish traits remain strong and powerful for generations.”

Tony was looking at his hands now.  Steve had a hand on his shoulder and Tony was grateful for the presence.  He had guessed either his line was a mutation that stuck or the last of a kind.  But this kind of species wide oppression hadn’t occurred to him.

“So what happens to me?”  Tony had only asked that one other time in his life.  When his parent died, leaving him a company and a fortune at age 17, he’d asked Obie and Rhodey each that question.

 _I’ll take care of it my boy._ Obidiah’s answer had been exactly what he’d wanted at the time, but it probably was the noose around his neck too.  Obie had taken care of everything for four years and Tony was still cleaning up the mess 4 years after his death.

 _You live, Tony._ Rhodey’s response had been harder to accept and in the long run more helpful.  Rhodey had been the one to put him back together as best anyone could.

Now he waited to see what he heard this time.  This time he could fight back if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.  Steve’s hand clenched on his shoulder briefly, but Thor shook his head.

“Nothing you have not already been doing my friend.  Mother has counselled secrecy on your nature and I agree.  As long as none know outside your family, you shall live as a human.”  Thor placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You have not changed, I have simply given you a history.”

Tony nodded.  He took a deep breath, he could do this.  There was no real change here. Now he just had some answers.  Putting that aside, he had other questions, “So what did your mother say about my nature in general?”

Thor smiled.  “You are a wondrous elf!  Slightly telepathic with your specialty, you are a brave species.  Pleasure elves can use energy given from one to another over a bond greater than passing comrades.  Due to the secrecy of the elves, mother knew very little about your actual abilities.”

Tony frowned.  “So I get energy from sex because its a bond?”

“Yes,”  Thor nodded, “It is the sharing of pleasure beyond separate experience.”

Tony decided to accept that as the best Asgard could do on explanations.  Their understand of psychology was dismal if Thor and Loki’s childhood was anything to go by.  Odin was a shitty parent.

“Thor!  You’re back!”  Clint’s excited voice grabbed everyone’s attention and Tony stood, letting Thor grab the bouncing archer in a hug.  Bruce shook his head and wandered over to the kitchen are to make a meal for everyone. Tony chuckled as Natasha joined the three men in the kitchen.  Taking a moment while they were distracted, he grabbed Steve’s attention.

“Are you okay, Steve?”  

Steve gaped at him.  “Me?” Tony frowned, he hadn’t thought his question was confusing, but Steve seemed to be having trouble with it.  “Tony, you were the one drugged and then drained. Are _you_ okay?”

Tony gave him a smirk that had Steve growl at him, “I’m great!  It was nothing, really!” Tony waved at Steve.  Steve simply kept staring at him. They’d had several talks recently.  Since this secret had come out, the two of them had gotten very close. Steve had learned to read Tony better. “I was more worried about you.  Not only did I not control myself, but I… I mean that last time..”

“I’m fine, Tony.  You didn’t drain me completely.”  Tony looked more distraught as Steve’s reassurance continued.  "Hell, you gave me energy."

“Steve, I nearly raped you!”  Tony’s hiss had Steve pull him out onto the balcony and away from the others.  “I barely prepared you at all. Christ, I could have seriously hurt you!”

“But you didn’t.”  Steve interrupted Tony, before the genius could work himself up into a lather.  “You were gentle, Tony. Every step of the way, you made sure my pleasure was there.”  Steve leaned forward to cradle Tony’s face. “I’m not a fragile flower, Tony. Clint was there in case something went wrong with the energy draw, but it was fine.”  

Steve stopped as he saw Tony’s face run through a myriad of emotions, half of them self-hating.  He was going about this the wrong way.  “Truthfully, I enjoyed some of it.” He could feel his face heat as Tony blinked at him in surprise.

“You are always so careful with me.  I know I’m not as experienced as Bruce or Clint, but I’m not going to break.”  Steve took a deep breath to will away the blush he always had when talking about these things.  “Ma-maybe we could do some of that again?”

Tony’s face lit up at the question.  Steve had been hoping to get the chance to ask.  He’d wondered of Tony preferred the less ‘vanilla’ sex.  Tony placed his face right in front of Steve’s.

“As you wish.”

Inside, the others called them in for dinner discussion.  Tony and Steve laughed and stood side by side as they entered the room.  They were teammates in all this. This was their team and they all stood together.  Steve couldn’t help but think as Bruce chased Tony away from the stove and Natasha gave Thor one of her larger knives to cut vegetables with, that this was family.

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Thor cuddles, I promise. I wanted to get this bit of detail and history in this chapter though.
> 
> *Warning Rant Ahead*  
> Also, Rape is a violent attack that I do NOT condone. What happened here was questionable consent on both Steve and Tony's side and it is reasonable for either to worry about this. Questionable consent is not consent and without consent, it is not sex. I do not mean to make light of this here. Since both participants felt they had given consent adequately and hadn't desired to remove consent during the act, they were not raped. But that is the decision of the person giving consent, not the person accepting consent.  
> *Rant Over*


End file.
